


A Different Kind of Fashion

by KaitoBunz



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Comedy, Crying, Cute, Daddy Kink, Diapered in Public, Diapers, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Embarrassment, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Feeding, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Infantilism, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Medication, Men Crying, Nudity, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pet Names, Public Scene, Romance, Roommates, Scat, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Toilet Play, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, ddlb, its mostly cute abdl fluff because i live for that shit, littlespace, messing, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoBunz/pseuds/KaitoBunz
Summary: Seth, a fashion-loving young adult meets a charming man at his local craft store. And by a twist of fate, the two become roommates. Charming Dexter and youthful Seth both have secrets to share with one another-- and it's about a strange kink of theirs. Follow the adventures of two males discovering the magic of an CG/Little relationship with romantic undertones and lots of diaper changes. Lots and lots of diaper changes.Edit: 3000+ HITS AND 60+ KUDOS?! Holy cow!!! I’m so happy you guys like my story, A spin-off is in the works!!!!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

For as long as I could remember, my mother always told me to do what made me happy. And still, I found a loophole. I did something, was happy, and then told by someone else that what I was doing was wrong... which only made me feel worse than the start. I don't mind being told it, I know my mother is just trying her best to help me along during my struggles.

I grew up close-knit with my mother. The small size of our home only made things more interesting. My first clear memory of her was her smiling face looking down upon me. I think about that a lot. It almost haunts me. As if... I missed it. It was so far back in my head and yet it kept playing all these years.

Maybe it's the fact that my childhood was never truly fulfilling. Our tiny suburban home couldn't hold those memories. My father died when I was very young, about 2 years old. I often get asked if I miss him. Honestly, I have yet to know. I feel like I do, but I can't piece together what he looks like. My mother never told me how he died, or anything else about him. Those rare times I do ask... she changes the subject, asking for me to help her with the dishes or dusting the shelves.

I still respect my mother, but she's been trying to push me out of the house. I recently graduated my tech school, by 20. Fashion has always been a part of me. Many call me 'sissy' and 'girly', but that's a common side effect. I make a living out of my skill, particularly in cosplay and japanese-style fashion. Kawaii pastels, anime outfits- the usual jumble. Both me and my mother are creative people. My mother owns a small bakery beside our home, specializing in custom cakes. She's highly skilled in her practice.

But, enough of that.

My name is Seth. And this... is my life.


	2. Getting Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's mother bickers him to get out of the house. He encounters Dexter at the store, and it's revealed that Dex is actually looking for a roomie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy first chapter. sorry if the paragraphs are short, its easier on my eyes to read it that way;;;  
> no abdl content yet. >:) slow-ish burn!

The blaring beeps of my alarm clock greeted me this Sunday morning. I let out a frustrated grunt, slowly slipping my hand out of the blue blanket I had so carefully tucked myself into and slammed the living hell out of the clock. It was another day, another day of mom nagging me to get a new place to stay at, or find a roomie.

I finally ripped the covers off of my body, cold air rushing onto me like teen girls when the doors open for a boy-band concert. It hurt, oh yes it did. In nothing but a white tank and boxers, I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. I was being dramatic, like most days.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I lifted my drained head to see my mother, grasping a laundry basket in all her glory, all in her blonde-haired glory, a wrinkled face to clean the look. She looked old for her age. Despite being shorter than me, she looks like an old lady.

My mother broke the ice. "Oh, stop it Seth. Get up, get out there. You know what you have to do." She was nudging at me. I worry for her life without me. Sometimes I wonder if she needs me.

I swept my pastel-cyan hair to the side. God, I felt terrible that morning. It was dreadful. "Yea, yea..." I replied in a sluggish tone, sitting myself up. "Gimmie a minute...."

"Breakfast's on the counter. Get movin', dear." She pushes once more, and then strides out of the room. I really needed to move out soon, or else she'll be driving me up a wall.

My room was pretty basic, enough to fit a twin bed and a desk. My desk was virtually my only studio at the time. To the side was a rack of my created outfits, some works in progress, and to the other side was stacks upon stacks of boxes all containing medium required for sewing. My machine has seen better days, but it still works diligently atop my white desk. Beside my bed were shelving units that held more fabrics, supplies, yadda yadda yadda. It was a boring place, but it's where I stayed most hours.

I pull the drawers under my bed and throw a Sailor Moon T-Shirt and tan cargo shorts onto my bed. I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't in the mood for what I loved the most. With a blaring headache, I slip my outfit on and stagger my way to the bathroom. At this point I decided I could easily go back to bed. I did what I had to do in there, and brushed my teeth. I made a face at myself in the mirror before walking out of the room.

I used to be a childish, bubbly guy until a few months ago. It's probably the pressure to leave that turned me into a blob of.... tired nothingness. It's not too bad, I guess. Though I know for a fact I will be sick of my depressing state soon enough. My life is at high stress.

I finally found myself in the kitchen- a small, country sized kitchen- and seated myself at the counter island. My mother slid over a bowl of cereal. I wasn't expecting much from her but I was still disappointed. "Really? I thought you MADE breakfast for once." I commented.

"Cut the attitude. Eat up and get your name out there, Seth." My mom replies with an usual tone- one that was aggravated. She was usually sweet, but today she was up my ass.

"Yea, okay. Sure." I said in a curt manner, stirring the bland oat puffs in the milk. I wasn't about to eat this, and yet I was. I gave in and scarfed a few bites down, calling it a day. After my pseudo-meal, I slid off the chair and groaned. "Now what?"

My mother looked pretty furious. "Go do something out. Make a friend. Anything, Seth." She crossed her lanky arms, scowling just at the mere sight of me in her home. And just what was I to do? This woman wasn't clarifying her answer. I sighed in defeat; I knew I was done for. And so, I shuffled back off to my room and grabbed my messenger bag. I needed to go shopping, anyway.

——————

It was a 20-minute drive, if not longer; long enough to bore you. I went to my last happy place I knew - the craft store.

As I walked in, I managed to smile a bit. Ah, this is where I want to be. Sucks I couldn't live there. Since I was a regular there... the entire staff seemed to know who I was, at the very least know my name. There's just this one guy that constantly asks if I need help with anything. I always say no and he respects that... but today was different.

"Hey, Seth. Need any help?" The man grinned down at me. He was pretty tall, even for his age. We were about the same to my estimate, but I think his personality seems to make him seem older.

"No, I'm fine." I sighed, forcing a smile at him to hide my eyebags.

The button, reading "Hi, I am DEXTER" (his name being written in big handwriting, presumably by him) shone like his sharp-ish teeth. He gave me a look of genuine concern. "Ya sure, bucko?"

I let go of my smile. "Yea. I'm good. I come here every week, Dex." I remained neutral.

"For the 6 weeks I have been working here, you have never looked this solemn. What's going on, dude?" Dex looked a bit angry at me, actually. The man's long red hair, carefully tied into a man-bun, stood on edge.

I really had no choice. I was giving in yet again, wasn't I? "Mom's been up my ass about me moving out." I gave him the bare minimum of information, hoping he'd shut up after that. But he didn't.

"Man, that sucks..." He gave a sympathetic look. "Well, actually..." his throat jumped, ready to say another phrase, but nothing came out after that. It caught my attention, quickly.

"What is it?" I replied, tilting my head.

He went back to a smile. "Oh. I just was thinking about how I do have room in my apartment. I moved here like, two months ago anyways. It's too spacious for me." He crosses his arms. "I don't wanna sound creepy, though." Dex adds.

For a moment I was ready to just blurt out 'Yes!', but I held that back. "Well..." I looked to the side for a second. "Maybe..." I trailed off.

"No pressure. I'll give you time for that. In the meantime, have my cell." Out of nowhere, Dex pulls out a small slip of paper and handed it to me. "We can grab a coffee or something, cutie. See ya around." He then walked off.

Before I could even say anything, my cheeks grew hot. Cute? Was this dude insane? Just a second ago he stated he wasn't a creep, but now he's calling me cute. Me. A random dude. Cute. I didn't have time to respond. I just walked myself right out of the store. After that encounter, I was ready to go home.

That's exactly what I did. I retreated back to my home in 10 minutes. I was embarrassed enough to speed my way through. And yet, what's the first thing my dumb ass did once I got home?

I punched the number in on my cell.


	3. Extra Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gives in and decides to meet up with Dexter at a coffee place. He also comes across a peculiar photo that haunts his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyehehehe, only a tiny drop of ABDL content for you >:D

"Hello?"

I had so graciously typed into the phone, waiting to see if it was actually Dex, or if he gave me a fake number. Alas, it was him.

"Hey Seth! Glad you texted me. How about we grab a coffee tomorrow and talk things out?"

I glossed over his text, and then looked around me as if the entire world was watching. My mother was out working at the bakery, so I was home alone. Talk about delusional. I gulped once more, slowly typing my answer into the phone.

"Sure. Where will we meet?"

Apparently, Dex was quite attentive and responded immediately. "Oh, the Fat Cat Café on Main Street. Good shit, lolol. Show up just before noon, I'll be there." God, I could just hear his voice through the text. It was obnoxious, but for some reason I wasn't too annoyed from it....

"Ok, see you then." I replied and then shut off my phone. I wasn't in the mood to hear what else he had to say. Not one bit. After putting my phone in my pocket, I went to my sewing machine and took out a few papers to sketch some new ideas. I was thinking maybe some cute overalls with big buttons and rainbow straps. Deciding I needed some inspiration, I logged onto my laptop to look up some pictures on a fashion forum I follow. It's called KawaiiKloth or something.

There, I saw a picture of a girl with adorable baby blue overalls and a pink shirt. She had tons of pins and bows in her hair and colorful makeup. However, there was something odd. She had a pacifier in her mouth and her pants seemed to bulge out at the crotch. She must be one of those 'littles' or 'adult babies'. There's a lot of them on the site, but for some reason I felt awkward for the first time. It looked so... cute. The smile on her face looked so genuine. She must of been having a lot of fun wearing what seems to be a diaper and sucking on a pacifier. It almost made me want to try it.

I slapped myself in the face to shake myself out of my weird trance. Blushing, I closed my laptop and just started to sketch something out. I tried so hard to forget what I saw. Why was it sticking to me? I have seen images like that all the time! It was sticking to me so hard I was drawing snaps at the front of the crotch of the overalls, like a baby's.

"Damnit!" I grumbled, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the trash. I needed to take a cold shower or something. 

After throwing myself into a freezing cold shower, I threw myself onto my bed and hugged a pillow. Something was very, very wrong with me. I needed someone to throw a brick at my head to snap me out of this.

The day felt so, so long. I ate slow. I stared at a wall. Stared at my feet. Stared out the window. When I finally went to bed, I prayed it would all go away.

I woke up fashionably late. It was 10 am.

"SHIT!" I sat up, looking at the clock. I had that damn date— no, no, it was just a meet-up with Dexter! I ran into the bathroom to do my business and washed my face with cold water. "Fuck, fuck..." I scrambled to my dressed. "What the hell am I going to wear?"

This was a predicament. I didn't know why I felt the need to dress to impress. I had to keep it subtle for today, nothing too flashy. After freaking out for 20 minutes I settled on a pastel-rainbow button-up shirt, pink jeans and blue sneakers to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror for another 10 minutes to make sure everything looked clean, and then I went on to accessorize my hair. It's slicked back and dyed pastel cyan. Quite unique! I simply added a star hair-clip and went downstairs to eat. Sometimes I also wear makeup, but I didn't have time.

"You look like you're going somewhere today." My mother commented. "I baked muffins. Go on ahead and have one. Where are you going?"

Damn, she's nosy. "I, uh, met a guy."

"Did you? Isn't that cute?" She leaned in. Don't worry, my mother knew I liked boys. But I wasn't referring to love stuff.

"As in like, a potential roomie..." I rolled my eyes.

My mother's eyes lit up. "Even better! I guess you're going out to get to know him. I won't get in your way, then!~" She chuckled happily, turning away. My mother must have been so excited to kick me out of the house!

"Yea, yea." I grabbed a muffin and scarfed it down— fast enough to have time to get to the café, slow enough to not get crumbs anywhere. "Okaybyemomloveyou!" I grabbed my messenger bag and darted out of the door by 11:30.

I drove to the café. My heart started to pound. I didn't know why. I was supposed to hate this guy. Why was I nervous? I slapped myself after I parked, and stepped out of my car. There, at the door, was Dexter. He had on a nice coat and plaid scarf— his fashion was so clean and well-done for his personality? Where did he get is clothes?

I caught myself staring.

"Don't just stand there, Seth. Let's get inside." He called over to me. I meekly walked over.

"Uh, hey." I managed to make eye contact.

"Hey, there he is!" Dexter laughed, holding the door open for me. "After you."

"Thanks..." I almost mumbled, but that would be rude. I found a set and hung up my bag on the side of the chair. The place was small, but very well decorated. It smelled of coffee and freshly baked bread... so nice. Typical bossa-nova music played.

"So, Seth, how was your morning?" Dex asked me, sitting adjacent to me. He was tall, almost scary for a little guy like me.

"Okay, I guess." I was blunt.

"Hmm... everything okay? Am I scaring you?" Dex lowered his brows into a worried look.

I was silent for a good second. "Well, I did wake up pretty late. Weird stuff on my mind and everything. Nothing crazy." I slouched a bit. Where were my manners?

"Hmm, I'll get you a drink. Something sweet, right? Caramel, extra whipped cream kind of person?" Dexter stood up, only making his shadow over me bigger. To make things worse, he knew how I liked my coffee!

"Y-yes, exactly like that..." my eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Not to be mean, but like, you're soft. You seems like a non-regular coffee drinker. You do it in a social situation like this and...You're quite sweet yourself, like the drink." Was he... flirting again?!

I blushed, but gave him an annoyed expression. "Just go get the coffee, Dex."

"Of course, fussbucket." He walked off.

My heart was pounding again. What the hell was he doing? Why didn't I yell at him for flirting? Was I liking it? No, no! Whatever happens, I MUST. NOT. FALL. IN. LOVE. Not with this dude. NOPE. It would spell disaster.

He returned after 5 minutes with our coffees. He also put a cinnamon roll infront of me. "I have a feeling you like these."

Cinnaroll... I almost drooled. "Yes, I love sweets like these..." I looked up at him. "You must have assumed that from the coffee."

"Yea. I figured." Dex sipped his coffee.

"What kind did you get?" I asked.

"Pretty dark. Just a little cream. Can't do too black or it's too bitter, but not too much cream to upset my stomach or anything."

I nodded. I enjoyed the normal conversation. I sipped my coffee (which was delicious, mind you) and nibbled on my cinnaroll.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I was being a creep earlier." Dex blurted out.

I looked back up. "Huh?"

"I didn't mean to flirt. It's a bad habit of mine." He explained.

I hummed. I was glad he was sorry for it. "It's fine." I kept my answer short.

"It's a huge problem of mine actually. I leap onto other people too quickly, like an overly-doting father or something." He chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. "Mm."

I managed to force a chuckle out too. Even if the start of our meaning was awkward, it soon transitioned to a pleasant conversation between the two of us. I grew more comfortable, and he held back the flirts. I could detect he still had charm, but not enough to be annoying.

"By the way, I like your outfit. It's cute. Where do you find things like that? I'd assume online. You never see that kind of stuff in stores." Dex mentioned.

"Oh?" I tilted my head. "No, I made most of these myself.

His eyes widened. "Woah, really? I had no idea! Like, I knew you made clothes with all the fabric you buy, but dang! That looks like some really good quality stuff!"

I was flattered. "O-oh, thank you. Not many people say that about my work. It does mean a lot that you enjoy it so much." I gave him a genuine smile. I haven't done one of those awhile. It felt very nice. I felt... appreciated.

That day was a good day for me. We didn't even speak about being roomies too much. We just became fast friends. I forgot about the pic I saw yesterday.


	4. Deal-Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth visits Dex's place and is met with a sudden confession. Awkwardddd...

I woke up happily the next morning. There was a pep back in my step as I went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I even sang a little as I did so. My bubbly side was coming back, it seemed. I was oblivious as to why, but I simply enjoyed my true self bouncing back.

After my shower, I trotted to the kitchen in a big anime tee and shorts. My mother was already in the bakery— it opened earlier on Saturdays due to the influx of customers. I got to cook something for myself. I didn't inherit all of my mother's skills, but I was creative enough to chop up some fruit and add it to my cereal.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Dex.

"Hey! My landlord gave the OK for you, and I can split bills. HMU when you wanna come visit and we can actually talk about the whole living situation." It read.

I hummed. There still was that lingering dislike for the guy, but I decided to trust his word.

"Okay! I'm skill eating brekkie so gimmie 5." I replied to his text.

Ba-ding! "Awh, you call it brekkie. You're so cute."

I blushed at that reply, and grumbled angrily. My childish side was leaking out on him! This was bad! He makes me so happy, but then...

There's the loophole right there.

When I get happy from him, I get to be more childish, but it's so embarrassing! I can't be me, can I?!

"I MEANT breakfast." I typed angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you soon. Here's my address." He sent me his address and went offline. At least he stopped...

My face was still red as I ate. Once I was done, I tied the side of my tee with an elastic to rid of its bulkyness, and went to my car to the address listed. Fashion didn't even cross my occupied mind.

During the car ride, my heart raced once again. Strange thoughts loomed around in my head. It was like an angel and a devil on your shoulders. One side was telling me to just be myself, the other said 'Hide it, hide it!' It felt so odd.

I arrived at the place. It was one of those houses with multiple doors. Not like a big apartment building or anything. That did mean his apartment would be a little more spacey.

One of the three doors opened. "Come in, Seth!" He held it open for me.

I stepped in. "Thanks..." I was now in the living area. It was simplistic, but cozy. Minimal decor, just what looked like family photos.

Dex sat on the red sofa. "It ain't much. Haven't had the time to really spruce everything up. I still am sore from moving furniture all those weeks ago!" He laughed. He then pat a spot next to him. "Come, sit. I don't bite."

I clutched my messenger bag and sat next to him. I was so nervous, I could barely think straight. Like, okay, his flirting I didn't mind, but was it flirting? He could be making fun of me! That had to be it!

"...You look off. You okay? Need a water?" Dex gave a look of concern.

I couldn't just tell him! "No... I'm okay, really."

"Then why are you shaking and red all over?"

I bit my lip. There was NO going back on this. "A-am I childish to you?!" I blurted out and hid my face.

"A bit. You seem to be holding it back. Why are you so worried? Am I scaring you?" Dex put his large hand on my thin shoulder.

"But you always react to it strangely... I've been so ashamed of being myself lately, that's all.... why am I even telling you this?!" My mind jumped from place to place, and my body tensed up.

"No, no, It's fine. You needed to burst. I'm gonna tell you right now— I really don't mind it. I actually like people like that. Carefree people like you. I'm sorry if I flirt or tease, I will hold it back so you can do it without any guilt. I'm your roomie, and acceptance is the first step." Dexter comforted. He was strangely wise. "Don't feel weird for telling me this. We aren't strangers. We became friends, yea?"

I nodded, my blush fading. "Yea... I guess so." His voice seemed to sooth me. It wasn't too deep, but it had a bit of energy. He was chatty, I could tell.

"Now that we're all happy, let's talk about how this would go." Dexter changed the topic. "The bill will be split. You have a job?"

"I do sell some of my pieces, yes." I nodded. "It makes me enough to indulge sometimes."

"Good. I was raised in a well-set house, but I don't wanna bug Ma and Pa for money. I get by fine, but you have to pay your share." Dex advised.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I grew up with less things. I learned to manage my money from my mother."

"That's good. I had to learn things the hard way." Dex added an awkward chuckle to his statement. "There is a very small guest room for a bedroom, but I don't know how much crafty stuff you got. I suppose you could turn the office into a studio for yourself, since I never use it..." he mused to himself.

"I do have a lot of stuff, but I'm sure it will all fit. If it can fit in my tiny bedroom at home, it can fit here too." I figured the office would be the same size, if not bigger, than my current bedroom.

We continued to talk things out, and shared a few laughs here and there. He also gave me a tour of the place, and it all looked much the same. Simplistic, minimal. He clearly wasn't a guy that values physical possessions, and quite frankly I didn't either. As we spoke, I felt more comfortable around him. I smiled, giggled, and was back to my naive little self in no time. He made no comment whatsoever on the matter, but I caught him staring at me with such a strange smile. A sort of loving gaze I was oblivious to at the time. His face had a small hint of excitement and adoration to it.

Dexter leaned back into the sofa with a deep sigh. "Tell me, Seth, what are you working on? I wanna hear more of your craft." He asked.

"Oh, well, nothing too serious. I was just planning on making some new overalls." I hummed, trying to remember what I was planning on. It made me remember the whole ABDL picture fiasco which put a faint blush on my cheeks. "I-It would have a rainbow pattern on the straps." I got it out of my head.

"Really? Sounds fun. Go on, tell me more. My jaw hurts from all the chatting, but I wanna hear more about you. Just talk to me like I'm a wall for a bit." Dex laughed, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"U-um..." I was confused. "Why? I don't know what else there is to talk about here..."

"I like hearing your voice." Dex blurted. "Sorry, that wasn't exactly the correct thing to say..."

My brows furrowed. "You... I told you not to..." I struggled for the right words.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that." He eased, looking a little embarrassed himself. "Gosh, this is so awkward—"

My lower lip curled out a slight. He seemed a little bit upset about what he said.

"I... may as well put this out there." Dexter tried to compose himself as she looked at me with an uncertain gaze. "I bet this will be a deal-breaker."

I only tilted my head in response.

"...I...Listen, Seth. Ever since I saw you on my first day of work I have truly... admired you." Dexter gulped.

"You... have...?" At the time, I was confused and oblivious.

"What I mean to say is..." His cheeks went crimson, and he looked away. "...I have a huge crush on you, Seth. I can't help but fall in love with someone like you."

My eyes widened and my entire face was beet red. "Woah, woah woah..." I put my hands out. I was in shock. "Hold on one second. You LIKE LIKE me? Is this why you were so open to having me move in?" I was a bit angry.

"No, really, it wasn't! I didn't know at the time what I was feeling until now, really!" Dexter flailed. "Go on ahead and leave... I'm such a bad friend..." He then looked away solemnly.

I frowned. I didn't mean to lash out at him like that. "Hey... I... didn't mean to say that. I'm just so shocked... I mean, no one has ever really told me that before. I... I need time to think about what you said." I wiped my forehead. Okay, there was a lingering thought that this dude liked me, but this was SO unexpected.

Dexter gave an awkward grin. "Oh... sorry if I shocked you. I'm not the best at having a filter with my thoughts." He itched the back of his neck.

"As for moving in, I will still be moving in. I just need time to think over what you said... but, I mean, that's up to you. If you don't want me here because of how you feel then... I will stay where I live now." I explained.

He shook his head. "I want you to be here. I think we need to get to know one another more. Who knows, what I'm feeling is probably temporary, as per usual."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I usually catch feelings quickly, but they come and go like seasons. Guess that does make it easier on your part."

"It does..." I chuckled slightly. "I get that."

Dex gave a genuine smile. He seemed relieved, like I was to hear this was all temporary. We were silent for a minute or so, when he chimed in again.

"How long should packing take for you?" He asked me.

I hummed, scratching my chin, almost comically. "Should be two days or so. Just my personal belongings... you already have a bed and other things."

Dex nodded. "Well, get it done sooner than later. My landlord wants you here in about a week's time, or he's taking back his deal." He leaned forward a bit.

I nodded in response. "I'll have to get started as soon as I get home!"


	5. Heart on the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth prepares to leave the nest, and awkward romantic gestures from Dexter leave Seth confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens, but the padding doesn't just yet ;) hang in there, the ABDL content is coming.

As I drove home that day, my face felt hot and my mind raced. I was supposed to just be his roommate. And yet... I had to admit he was a nice guy. I can't just jump into a relationship like that, though! That would spell disaster. I knew the feelings would pass him, so why the hell was I so worked up in the first place?! My head spun as I pulled into my driveway.

My mother perked up from her spot in the kitchen when I walked in. "So, how did it all go?" She cooed a slight, being quite excited for my answer.

"I'm gonna be moving there in two days!" I smiled.

My mom squealed and hugged me tightly. "My little Seth is growing up!" She teared up. "Oh, my baby..."

I chuckled. "M-mom! It's okay!" I looked up at her "I'll visit you often, I promise."

My mother gave a very genuine smile. I have reached a new milestone. It only just occurred to me that I was really leaving the nest. Ah, to be a free bird... that dream is so close to me.

The next day was hectic. I was packing up a storm. Most of the boxes I stacked were my sewing supplies. As I worked, the dwelling thought of Dex's crush on me loomed over my head. I kept reassuring myself that Dex wasn't going to be like this forever, and kept working. Right now, I had to focus on packing. Soon enough, my phone ringed.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey, Seth!" It was clearly Dex's voice. "Just wanted to check in. How is the packing going?" He asked.

I was caught a little off guard. "O-oh! Uh, It's pretty good. My back hurts a little from lifting up some of the heavier stuff, I guess."

"Well that won't do!" Dexter replied. "Take a break. How about if I come over and start helping you out? I'll even drive some less-important stuff back to my place." He suggested.

I hummed. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll send you my address. My mom probably wants to meet you, anyway."

"Cool! I'll be there soon." We then hung up.

I let my mom know he was coming. She was excited for him to come over. When the doorbell rang, I opened the door and Dexter stood there, waving. "There he is!" He chuckled.

"Come in!" I smiled, although I felt a little odd inside from just looking at him.

My mother trotted over and extended an arm. "Hi, you must be Dexter! I'm Melissa." She introduced myself.

Dexter shook my mother's hand. "Ah, yea! You run that bakery, don't you? I have yet to go there... I'll head down sometime."

My mother smiled. "Sounds lovely. I have to open up shop pretty soon, since we open later on Sundays. I'll leave you boys to it, Seth's got a lot of equipment." She then turned and began to walk away. At one point I saw her wink at me, though I didn't know why at the time.

"Well, let's get to work." Dex rolled up his sleeves. I lead him to my room, where he looked around. "Well, that's a lot of fabric. You've got the entire stock of the craft store in here!" He joked.

I scratched the back of my neck in response. "Yea... I'll start getting to work. I'm already halfway done with all of my clothes and such." I started folding up clothes and putting them in boxes.

Dexter watched me for a few moments, looking quite mesmerized for some odd reason. He then got to work dissembling one of my rolling clothes racks, since it was now empty. He seemed pretty good at manual labor things.

As I worked, I caught myself humming, but I was so 'in the zone' that I didn't bother to stop. I was working so confidently around him, which felt so odd to me. Why was I feeling like this around him? It all felt so... warm and fuzzy...

Dexter was staring at me again with a large smile. I stopped in my tracks, my face already red. "What...?"

He laughed in reply. "Sorry, uh... just, admiring you."

I went even more red. "U-uh..."

Dexter turned away. "Sorry, sorry... I'll keep working. If we keep up, perhaps you'll be done packing tomorrow morning. How about I bring some of the heavy stuff with me today?" He changed the subject.

"Oh! Sure. Can your car hold that many boxes, though?" I asked, my blush dissipating.

"I have a pickup, silly. Of course they will fit." He chuckled. "I'll bring your sewing equipment with me today, and you'll bring all the other stuff in tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Not like I'll be using them for awhile..." I'd chuckle back, and finished the last container of clothes. "That's all my clothes. I think the rest of my personal belongings can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe take the time to take down those posters on your wall?" Dexter extended a finger to the variety of anime posters on the walls. "You'll want them in your new room, right?"

I hummed. "Yeah. That's a good idea." I started pulling the posters back carefully and tossing away the masking tape that hung them up. I then rolled the posters up and put them in a bin.

Dexter started moving my equipment into his pickup, and soon almost my whole room was cleaned out except for the basic furniture.

As I overlooked the room, Dexter leaned against the wall next to me. "See? Goes by much faster. You seem to be the type to not ask for help..."

"N-not often, no..." I looked away. "...Am I that easy to read to you?"

"Pretty much." Dex winked. "Sorry, can't help it. I'm trying, really..." He looked flustered at that moment. "G-god I make everything awkward..." He then muttered.

"N-no..." I looked at him with sympathy. "It's fine, really, I... don't mind it too much." I sighed. The more I looked at him, the more my heart seemed to race.

I....

I finally understand.

This... is love...

I can't believe I'm actually falling for this guy. My entire body was red as Dex's eyes widened.

"You're... saying you like me, aren't you? You... sure about that?" Dexter looked shocked. "Really, I... I like you but... damn it..." He looked lost for words.

"I-I guess I do like you. I don't know how to say it..." I muttered, trembling.

"I... this feeling I have for you is one I've never had before either... I don't think it's temporary." Dex blushed, looking into my eyes. He'd place his large hands on my thin shoulder. "I've never felt so strongly for someone..."

I breathed heavily and my heart raced. "D-dex... I..."

And then something I never expected to happen... happened.

Dex bent over a slight and pressed his lip firmly into mine. My body recoiled, and I was unsure of what to do. It... felt nice. My lips relaxed for a moment, but then I pulled back. "W-wait... this isn't right..." I panted. "We've only been friends for so long, I-"

He pressed his finger onto my lips to silence me. "Please, I don't want to hear it..." Dex looked away. "I... I had to do it. I needed that one moment. I'm so sorry..."

"N-no, it's fine! I just don't know what we're getting into...!" I covered my face.

"I..." Dex went silent. "I think you needed more time, huh...?" He frowned. "I get that. I'm really sorry I did that. I'll... go home." He started to walk off.

"W-wait just a minute Dex!" I firmly grabbed his hand. "I'm not saying I don't like you. You know that, right?" To which he nodded in response. "I'm just not ready to call this any sort of relationship yet, okay?"

He turned to me and nodded. "Alright. Again... I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"...See you tomorrow." I mumbled, and he walked off. As soon as I heard my front door close? I lost it. I don't know why, I just started BAWLING. I threw myself onto my bed and cried. My heart was filled with insane levels of emotion. I knew I loved him, but was I ready? I just didn't know. Something felt so right with him, but I've never really had a serious relationship.

What am I to do?


	6. Blushy Mushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dex come to terms with their feelings, and Seth moves in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: hand holding! *gasp* so LEWD! LOLLLL

What am I to do?

The next day, the thought still lingered through my head as I finished the last of my packing. When I finished a box, I left it out at my door. Dex had arrived and was putting boxes in his truck. We exchanged no words. It was cold silence.

When I went to put the last box, Dexter stood at my door, looking at me with sad eyes. "Seth... hey..."

I looked up at him with crimson cheeks.

"If you don't want to do this, just say it. Please, just say something..." He pleaded.

I wasn't expecting him to get so worked up, but... I had to answer right then and there.

"Dex, I..." My legs shuffled.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw caring, honest eyes. The man who never teased me for how I dress. Who genuinely cared for me, unlike any other guy. That had to be why I never found a boy I liked until now...

Do I believe in love at first sight?

Maybe I do.

"D-dex... I..." I set the box down and hugged him close to me. "I do..."

"W-woah, hold on buddy!" Dexter looked surprised, but patted my head. He did look quite silly not knowing what to do with his hands. "What do you mean?"

"I do love you, Dex. Is that what you wanted to hear? I want to move in and take the risk. I don't care if it's too early for all of this, I... you're the only guy I've ever met who cared about me..." I caught myself tearing up.

"Oh, Seth... don't you start crying now..." His voice was oddly soothing. "Thank you for being honest. I'd be honored to be your boyfriend and housemate. Okay?" He let me go with a soft smile. "I'll drive over this last box. I have a little surprise for you once you get to my place... so get snappy." He'd turn.

"Okay..." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I was overwhelmed with emotion. With the last box... I had to say goodbye to my mom. When Dex walked off to his car, I went down to the bake shop where she was prepping for opening time.

She looked at me with a bittersweet expression I'll never forget.

"This is it, Seth. You're leaving the nest..."

I teared up again. "Mom...!" I ran to her and hugged her, and she started crying as well.

"My baby's all grown up..." My mother kissed my forehead. "You better visit me, okay?"

"D-don't worry, mom... I'll visit you."

If you can't tell already, my mom and I are super close and we are not afraid to cry around each other.

"Goodbye, Seth. I love you, sweetheart." She let me go.

"Bye, mom. I'll see you soon, I promise."

And with that, I went to my car and drove off to Dex's home... which was now my new home. I felt so odd as I drove away. My room was bare, only a bed and an empty shelf. My mother was now alone. Would she be alright by herself? She did have me young, so she was still young... she's just over 50 now.

I parked, and went inside my new home. There standing was Dex with a big smile. "Hey Roomie!" He'd laugh. "Come on, this way!" He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the home office.

To my surprise, he had already set up the desk with my sewing machine, outfits on the rack, supplies in their correct bins and shelved... expect for two boxes in the corner, but I am giving him credit.

"Couldn't sleep last night so I set up your workspace. Those two boxes are just fabric." He sat on the desk chair and spun around.

"You... didn't have to do that..." I was honored, and flustered.

"Of course I had to! One less thing for you to unpack. All of your other stuff is in your new room." He pointed out. "I'll be at work tomorrow, so that'll give you a chance to explore and unpack to your heart's content!"

"Yeah..." I went quiet. I felt so shy for some reason. Why? I didn't know.

Dex raised a brow. "You okay there? Did you eat this morning?"

"Yea, I'm just all overwhelmed with emotions and stuff..." I replied, feeling cold air around me.

"How about we just relax for awhile, then. Let's sit and watch TV or something. I have the day off." Dex stood up from his seat.

"Sure." I shrugged, walking into the living space with him and sitting down on the sofa. Dex turned on the TV to some random reality TV show. It was a good show, I chuckled here and there. Dex seemed to be quick to help people. He knew I needed to wind down as soon as he saw me being overwhelmed. He almost reminds me of my mom when I was younger.

And there I am, thinking of him. I caught myself inching closer to him. I wondered... would it be okay if I...

I slowly inched my hand to his. He took notice, letting me hold it and giving my hand a squeeze to let me know it was okay. He just kept watching the TV like nothing had changed, which made me more comfortable. I felt a little drowsy though... the emotions were getting to me. I stopped thinking, and my eyes closed. I felt myself leaning against Dex as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my head was gently rested on Dex's thigh, and he was playing with my hair. I went completely red and sat right up. "H-HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP FOR?!" I panicked.

"Just under an hour. S-sorry if that was awkward... you just looked so cute when you were sleeping, like a little kitten..." Dex scratched the back of his neck. "You were comfy, right?"

"Y-yea... I... GAH! This is embarrassing!" I covered my red face.

"Okay, okay, I won't tease you. It's about time I get to stand up, I had to pee since you fell asleep but didn't want to wake you up..."

"What am I, a cat?!"

"You're cute like one."

"Stop ittttt!" I groaned like a little kid.

"Okay... soooorrrryyyyy~ I'll go make a sammy for you after, as it is lunch time. PB&J, right?" Dex stood up.

"Yea, that's good." I nodded, my blush fading away.

Dex walked the bathroom, and I just kept watching the TV. It was getting boring, so I switched it so some anime. Sailor moon was on! I did a little giddy and started humming the opening theme.

I was breaking out in song when Dexter returned with a plate. "I knew you liked that show." He'd laugh.

"GYAUAH-" I made an odd noise of embarrassment, hiding my face again. "You saw nothing!"

"Oh, I saw all of that adorableness." He set down the plate on the coffee table and sat down next to me. "You are good at singing, I must say."

"I... did it a lot as a kid..." I rubbed my arm. "...Stop teasin'..." I grabbed my plate and grumpily ate my sammy.

"No, really, you should sing more often." Dex said with a chuckle as he sat back into the chair. "You're so cute, I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Hmph..." I set the empty plate down.

"You were hungry, huh?" Dex ruffled my hair. "I'm gonna make myself something. Have fun with your show, Sethy." Nicknames already?! Dex meant business.

The rest of the day was just me lounging around. Tomorrow, I could have the day to myself. What would I do, though? I rarely get to be ALL alone... as my mom was always right next door.


	7. Excessive Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our little Seth did a little /too/ much exploring, and found out things he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting into ABDL stuff :D
> 
> warning: quick masturbation scene!!!

When I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen, Dex was in his uniform. "Mornin' Seth! Would love to chat but I'm running late." He'd stick a piece of toast in his mouth. "Bye!" He'd say but muffled as he ran to the door.

"W-wait!" I ran down the rest of the stairs in only my baggy tee and sweatpants to hand him the to-go coffee cup he left on the counter.

"Thanks, kiddo!" He'd take the toast out of his mouth. "Bye, I'll be back at 5!" And then he was off. Kiddo? Odd.

I was alone. He left a piece of toast on the counter, so I just ate that for breakfast. Deciding to just stay in my PJs, I then brushed my teeth and went to my new room, which was just boxes and a bed at the moment. Oh, and an empty desk. I took out my laptop and started to look up more fashion ideas for my next outfit. My shop was empty so I needed to get to work. I went on the usual fashion website and scrolled for inspiration.

Again with the ABDL outfits. They... were so cute! It was a boy this time in a blue bunny kigurumi and a blue pacifier that was decorated with rhinestone stickers. For some reason, I really dove in with the subject this time. I looked at dozens of pictures and comments on ABDL and DDLG related outfits. A blush covered my face as I scrolled along. Was I... liking this stuff? I even came across diaper pics, but I caught myself staring at them. I was diving into a huge can of worms.

Oh.

My loose pants were getting a little... tight. This... doesn't happen often. I rarely get a hard-on... this was so unexpected. Was this a coincidence or was I REALLY liking this...? I have only ever masturbated a handful of times, back in high school when I was jacked up with testosterone. Doing such a thing now felt wrong. And yet...

I pulled old Florida out and started gently stroking it as I scrolled through the pictures and walls of text. Sudden fantasies rushed through my head. Someone caring for me... sucking on a pacifier with the feeling of a soft, puffy diaper around my waist. At that moment, I think I finally figured out I was into... and I was not all that proud of it. Soon enough I was thoroughly jacking off. I felt my cock pulsate and twitch with excitement like I've never seen. To make things worse, I was home alone, so my brain thought it was okay for me to start moaning like a pornstar. I was losing control of myself until I finally came, cum getting all over my sweatpants.

I panted, looked down and up, and realized what I had just done.

"Fuck."

I quickly changed out of my sweatpants into a new pair, telling myself I'd say I spilled water on them if anyone asked, and managed to find the washing machine downstairs. I sneakily folded them so the cum stain was hidden and put them in the already half-full laundry basket.

When I sat back down, I facepalmed and rubbed my forehead. What the HELL was I doing? I needed to stop. I closed everything out of my laptop and decided to explore a bit more around the house instead of unpacking anything. One room I never saw was Dex's. I felt bad as I opened his door, but I just had this feeling I had to look inside.

His room was messy with his poor clothes on the floor, bedding out of place and piles of papers on his computer desk. I looked at some of the papers and looked to what was hanging on the wall. He had some sort of business or marking major in college. Looking at a framed family photo, I saw his parents who were lavishly dressed. They were rich, like Dex said. His parents probably did business like Dex studied. Poor dude, having to do what his parents wanted him to do.

I wanted to see what sort of clothes he had, so I opened his closet. It was mostly clean-looking stuff (although they needed ironing BADLY...) when I came across a plastic bin. It looked strange, so I opened it.

This had to be the weirdest coincidence ever, or some sort of god was playing with me.

It had adult diapers, some pacifiers and a baby bottle inside.

My blush grew wide. Why... did he...

Questions ran through my mind. Was he an ABDL? Is someone he knows an ABDL? I could't just confront him... but then what do I do about it?

I picked up one of the pacifiers. It was adult sized, and the nipple could easily fit comfortably in my mouth. I then picked up a diaper, which was plain white except for a design strip on the front that had little stars on then. It felt incredibly soft, but also crinkled audibly. The fantasies I had during my... 'me time' came up again. I ended up putting the diaper back, but put the pacifier in my pocket... just to have, right?

I put the bin back in its proper place, and decided it was about time for some lunch. I made myself another sandwich, watched some TV, then went back in my room to start unpacking. For the most part, it was just clothes.

I reached into my pocket and took another good look at the pacifier. Was it okay if I were to...?

I put the pacifier in my mouth slowly. It slipped in comfortably. It felt really nice in my mouth as I slowly sucked on it. But at the same time it felt wrong. I stood there silently, sucking on it for a minute. I then went back to unpacking, keeping the pacifier in my mouth.

Time was the least concern on my mind, I was sure I had another two hours or so as I unpacked, the blue pacifier bobbing back and forth as I folded clothes and put them in the drawers where they belonged. The pacifier felt better and better to me, and soon I had no fear of it being in my mouth. It made me calm and happy as I worked. I chew gum a lot, so this was another good source of oral stimulation for me. Man, this pacifier was a keeper-

My door opened. I turned, and there stood Dex.

The pacifer slipped out of my mouth.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak... not now...


	8. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the awkwardness, Dexter agrees to help Seth explore his dormant 'little-side'.

Tears welled in my eyes and my face went entirely red as I stood there.

"I'm... home...?" Dex looked flabbergasted.

"I-I... let me explain... I-" I struggled for the right words.

"Calm down, Seth... sorry I forgot to knock, by the way. Let's sit down for a second, okay?" He looked a little nervous, too. He sat down on the side of the bed and patted next to him for me to sit.

I sat next to him and looked down at my legs. "I... went through... stuff in your closet..."

"You were exploring, it's fine." Dex sighed. "I suppose *I* need to do some explaining..." he sighed. "You... know what ABDL is?"

"I do." I stuttered.

"...Really?" He raised a brow. "Well, I mean, seeing you with the pacifier makes it less of a shock, then." He scratches his chin.

"Lately I've been... looking at that sorta stuff online and..." I played with my fingers.

"...You wanted to try it?" He finished my sentence.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Well... you know how ABDLs have... 'mommies' and 'daddies'? Well... I should let you know I have a second job."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

"Sometimes I will play as someone's 'daddy' for awhile and they pay me. Haven't done it in awhile... plus, none of them really interested me. I was secretly hoping I'd find someone who I could be with..." Dex sighed. "You know, like, as a boyfriend AND a 'daddy'."

"I get that..." I nodded.

"If you wanna try, I mean... I have stuff for you." He'd look up at me. "It's your call."

My heart raced. Was this... really happening? I guess I had no choice. "Sure." I replied.

Dex's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I mean, yeah, I have wanted to try it... it seems cute."

Dex embraced me. "Oh, I won't let you down, Seth. I've been waiting for soooo long..." He laughed. "Listen. I don't have work the day after tomorrow. That'll be our first 'caretaker-little' day. You're free to just walk around with that pacifier from today onward, though. Okay?"

"Alright..." I smiled. I felt so much more comfortable with him now. Being childish wouldn't be an issue. But it was also worrying, would I really like it? I had yet to know.

"I'll be making dinner, Seth. You should take a break from packing." Dex started to walk out.

"M'kay." I nodded, walking out as well to watch some TV.

While Dexter cooked up some chicken and rice, I watched more Sailor Moon. Halfway in I shyly put the pacifier in my mouth and suckled on it as I watched the show. I felt so right at that moment. However, I felt that something was missing. I was hugging my body. I knew what I needed.

I ran upstairs and looked through some of the boxes. Aha! I knew I brought it. My old stuffed toy Lizzy, a gecko lizard. I kept it for memory's sake. I never knew I would really be using it again.

I went downstairs and sat back down on the couch. Dex peeked in from the kitchen. "You alright, Seth...?"

I took the pacifier out with a slight blush. "Um... yea..." I got shy.

"Oh, what's that? An old stuffy you have?" He smirked. "How cute that you still have it. That cute thing looks well-loved."

"I had it since I was four... I've had to stitch, re-stuff, and patch him several times." I chuckled.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Just chicken and rice... that alright? I need to get more food soon."

"M'kay." I hugged the plush closer, but was hesitant with my pacifier.

"It's okay. I know you want your binkie. Just keep it in, I really don't mind." Dex seemed to read my longing mind. "It's really cute."

I sighed and put it in, sorta looking away.

"Awwh. It's okay to be a little shy, promise. I'll get the food all plated out. After a few moments, Dex popped his head back out. "It's all ready."

I put all my 'baby stuff' down and went into the kitchen. There, on the counter island, was two plates of pan-seared chicken and rice. "It looks good..." I chuckled.

"Yea, my aunt was one heck of a chef. She taught me lots of stuff. Do you cook a lot?" Dex asked as he sat down.

"Oh, not the best with cooking, but I can bake a few things." I shrugged and began to eat.

It was pretty quiet as we ate. It was pretty good for just chicken and rice. Every now and then Dex would talk about work, it was nothing special.

"Oh, by the way, I took some scrap fabric home with me, we had a whole bunch." He said as he finished his rice.

"Really?" I said, surprised. I ate a bit slower than him as well. "That's great! The more the merrier, heh..."

"That's the benefit of being around someone who works at the craft store, kiddo." Detxer laughed, scarfing down his last piece of chicken. I guess he finally had the chance to use no manners now, away from his helicopter parents.

"I guess so." I said, finishing a bit after him.

"How's unpacking going?" Dexter then asked as he took our plates to the sink.

"Oh, I'm almost done I think. Since you got all my craft stuff away, I just need to get set on room decor."

"That's good! You should take a break for the rest of the day and do what you'd like." Dexter stretched. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna be job-hunting."

"Ah? You are?"

"Yea. I wanna settle in with a nice office job or some sort of business place. I'm good at marketing stuff. I have my eye on an advert company."

"Well, I hope it all goes well!" I stood. "I'll be working on some outfits and such."

We parted into our respective areas, each focusing on our own thing. I started by analyzing the outfits I had on-rack—most were done or almost done. I posted the finished pieces on my Etsy shop and decided to just make accessories today with what was in the box of scrap fabric. I set up my trusty sewing machine and started mass-producing bows, scrunchies, little handbags and such. I lost track of time as I worked.

Soon enough, while trying to draw out ideas, I was dozing off, but determined to work. Eventually I fell asleep, head down on the desk. That's all I remembered until the next morning.

I woke up in bed with a pacifier in my mouth. "Byuh...?" I made a noise and sat up. Apparently, Dex heard me, as the door opened and he walked in.

"Morning, workaholic. You fell asleep on the job." He chuckled. "I had no idea just how lightweight you are."

"Y-you..." I blushed and covered my face. "You... carried me to bed?"

"Of course! You could have gotten cold, your poor thing. I've got to get to work now." He walked closer to me.

"Oh... uhm..." I was still flustered. "Alright, have a good day at work."

Dex leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. If you want, we can have the 'caretaker-and-little' time I promised early and start as soon as I get home."

Meep! He kissed me again! "O-oh, yeah, sure..." I knew I had to get used to kisses. I love hugs, but kisses are a whole other thing.

"It's settled then. I'll be off!"

"Bye!" I waved as he left.

Once he was gone, I hid under the blankets. I was so embarrassed from being kissed and babied and such, even though it felt nice. I snapped out if it and began my day.

After my usual morning routine and breakfast, I finished unpacking and put up any room decor. It was mostly anime posters. The day felt boring and typical to me.

I then started to get back to work on my Etsy shop. I boxed up some outfits to be shipped and verified transactions. I'm fairly popular on the website so my inventory goes out pretty quick. I loaded up my car and went to the post office to get my boxes shipped.

"G'day, Seth! More packages?" The lady at the front desk smiled when I arrived.

"Yup!" I said, putting the stack of boxes down.

"Alrighty, let's check all the paperwork and make sure they're labeled." She walked over to inspect the boxes. Once that was done, I paid the shipment fees and she took away the packages.

I got home and checked the clock. Dex would be home any minute now...


	9. Youthful Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets his first taste of the little life, and Dexter's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissy kissy scene :o

I was just about to go back to my home studio when the front door opened.

"Hey, Seth! I got pizza!" He'd call, holding up a pizza box.

"Oh, hey Dex!" I walked over to him. "What kind?"

"Pepperoni, of course." He'd start walking over to the kitchen and set the box on the counted. "Have a bite to eat, and we'll talk about my plans."

"Oh, right." I sat down and grabbed a slice. "Uhm, well, I did a little bit of research as well while I was unpacking. Whenever I took a break I looked stuff up."

"That's good to hear." Dex put his stuff down and went ham on the pizza. I stared at him as he did this, he was already gonna down that pizza! When I finished my first slice, he already had three!

I only had one more slice, as that was all that was left.

"Alright, Seth. Change into something comfy, like pajamas. I gotta change as well." Dex stretched, acting as if he didn't just down more than half of a pizza. "You're still up for it, right? Consent is a huge thing."

"Yeah, I am." I said a bit shyly. "I... know there's a whole 'littlespace' thing and having to be in the mood... so, I think putting on pajamas should be enough..."

"I can already tell, you're gonna be the shy type. I love that..." Dex chuckled. "Go ahead and get changed."

I nodded at that statement and went upstairs to change. I picked out the most childish pajamas I had— fuzzy orange pajama pants with polka-dots and a lighter orange shirt with a bunny and a carrot on it. I made it myself. I then tied up my bangs with a pink scrunchie. I looked... adorable! I felt so cute and soft, like I was back to being a little kid getting ready for bed. I grabbed Lizzy and the pacifier on the nightstand and went downstairs.

Dexter was on the couch with a loose tee and sweatpants— he looked at me and gasped. "My goodness, who is this cutie?" He patted the couch space beside him. "I better get him to sit over here."

I'd blush, slowly shuffling over without a word. When I sat down, he placed an arm around me.

Dexter spoke up. "Let's talk about what to expect. First off, I'm gonna be touchy with hugs and kisses. Get used to that kinda stuff. Also, pet names are huge with me. I'm still thinking of one for you." He hummed.

I got an idea.

"Oh, uhm... I could call you Dexxy." I said softly.

Dexter squealed. "That's adorable! I'll take that title with a great honor." He then got more serious. "If you're uncomfortable with something, please let me know. Alright?"

"Okay..." I said, hugging my plush toy. Dex then turned on the TV to some anime. It was Totoro! The movie was so cute and fun to watch.

During this, I shyly slid the pacifier into my mouth, starting to suckle on it as I watched the movie. Dexter looked over and me and cooed.

"Aww, you look so cute..."

I hid my face with the plush toy. "Mmmh..." I mumbled gibberish.

"Don't worry, Seth. It's only me here, okay? I'm gonna take real good care of you..." He'd tickle my cheek a little.

I managed to chuckle a bit, so he kept going. Soon he was full-on tickling me, fully on top of me on the couch as I laughed and hollered. My pacifier flew out of my maw.

"Oh, you're just so CUTEEE! I wanna eat you up!" He playfully growled.

"Nooooo! I taste baaaad!" I laughed and squealed.

He'd nuzzle his face into me and made comical eating sounds. "Omnomnomnom!" He then rose up, letting me catch my breath. It wasn't until then I realized how embarrassing my position was being pinned down by him on the sofa. I struggled to make eye contact.

"You alright, kiddo?" Dex asked.

I looked away, gulping.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled. "It's a little awkward. Let me fix that." He trailed his fingers under my chin to lift my head up a slight, and leaned in closer to me. "If you're alright with what I'm gonna do..." Dex whispered, almost sorta... seductively.

From how he was, he was probably gonna make out with me. I had never done such a thing before, so I really had no choice but to nod.

Seeing my response, he locked his lips onto mine with a satisfied grunt. I wasn't really sure what to do, but I really liked where it was going. He playfully brushed his tongue against my lips, and nibbled at me, until we were fully making out with his tongue shoved into my mouth. I was trying my best to retaliate, like a game of tag. I accidentally let out a satisfied moan of sorts, which motivated Dex to get more aggressive.

When he finally let go, I felt so many emotions at once.

"Did you like that, baby?" He whispered, stroking my hair.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled, my face entirely red. "You're... a good kisser, Dexxy."

"I'll do it more often as long as you're good-behaved. That'll be my little reward." He playfully poked my chest and sat back up normally. "You were a natural. It was so cute how you hesitated, but then you made such adorable sounds. I like those sounds." Dexter winked.

"Dex..." I puffed my cheeks, sliding my pacifier in my mouth to calm down. Dexter put his arm around me once more and we finished watching the movie. There was clearly tension between us, and I swore I saw a tent in Dexter's pants after we kissed— but I probably did too. I am happy he respected that boundary and didn't touch me around that area. When the movie ended, I found myself yawning.

"Tired, huh? Must be from all the work you did today." Dex looked over at me, patting my head.

"Yea, I did a lot today..." I stretched. "I should head to bed..."

"Ah-ah..." Dex chuckled. "Not quite yet. Are you okay with milk?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" I was oblivious.

"All little ones should get a bottle of milk before bed. Let me fix you one." Dexter stood up. "Stay right there."

I simply nodded. Today felt... so surreal. I felt so odd and yet... so happy. I wanted to dive further, at the same time I was hesitant. I needed a good rest after today, that much was certain. I heard some clinks and clangs in the kitchen, and after a few minute Dexter returned to me with a bottle of milk.

"You wanna sit on my lap and I hold it? Or do you wanna have it yourself?" He asked me first as he sat down. I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I just slowly inched onto his lap. "Dawwh..." Dexter cooed at me. He started to position me so he was practically cradling me like a baby. Very slowly, he brought the bottle to my lip. It took me a moment, but I soon latched on and suckled a little milk. It was warm, and comforting. Soon my body relaxed and lost all hesitation as I drank from the bottle.

"There we go..." Dexter whispered, brushing his fingers through my hair. I could hear the sound of his gentle heartbeat as I drank, which only made me calmer. My eyes were getting super cloudy as this point, so I was drinking with my eyes closed. Dex kept on petting my head until I had finished all the milk. At that point, I was dozing off and my adult brain had shut off. I just needed my bed. I let out a sort of whine like a child would.

"Ookay baby, hold on... shhh..." Dexter was grabbing my things. He popped the pacifier back in my mouth and handed me Lizzy before standing up, holding me. I was being carried! It felt so... strange. But I loved it as he carried me on his hip upstairs. "Someone's veeeery sleepy..." He cooed, reaching my room and lowering me into bed. He tucked me under the blankets and gave my forehead a kiss. "Goodnight, baby. Dexxy loves you very much..."

Those whispered words were the last things I heard before I fell asleep in complete comfort.


	10. Pulling it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our plot thickens, and so do Seth's undergarments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly diapers yet, but... we're getting there!

I woke up to Dexter softly stroking my head.

"Seth... it's time to get up, little one. We have lots to do today..." He whispered.

I whined, still tired. "Five more minutes..." I said, taking out my pacifier.

"Well, that's fine, I guess Dexxy will have to be all alone..." He'd dramatically curl a lip as he said that, pretending to be sad.

"Waaaaait..." I sat up, still a bit tired. "I'm uppppp...."

Dexter smiled. "That's a good baby." He squeezed my cheek. "Theres something veeeery important we should talk about right now."

"Mmh?" I tilted my head, rubbing my eyes.

"... Are you up for trying diapers today?" He asked, which shocked me a little bit.

I'd hum. "I dunno..." I yawned.

"Ah." He nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that. So, I brought the equivalent of 'I dunno'." He held up a childish-looking pull-up. "You don't even have to use it. Just for the feel, and you can still use the big boy potty. I'd say that's a good deal, right?"

This was a big step for me, but I knew I needed to take it eventually. "O-okay..." I'd grab it, immediately feeling how soft it was.

"Well, if you wanna stop, just tell me and we'll be adults for the rest of the day." He pat my back. "I'll wait downstairs. Go potty and dress cozy." After I nodded, he left.

He used such childish wording around me... it was awkward, but nice. I used the bathroom as instructed and brushed my teeth, and then took out a relaxed outfit. A loose anime tee and pajama bottoms. Once I was naked, it was time to try the pull-up.

I slipped it on like I would with any other pair of underwear. It was soft, and not all that bulky. Comfortable in general, and fit me very nicely since I was small in size. It didn't rustle around too much in my pants either, so it was pretty discreet. After inspecting my new garment, I put a starfish- shaped clip to clip up my bangs. Then I went downstairs for brekkie.

"Hey, cutie patootie!" Dex chuckled. He already had my breakfast on the counter island- a bowl of cereal and some cut fruit. It wasn't a lot, though. "Come eat. I wanna try a little something, though."

I sat down. "Hm?" I blushed when he called me cute.

"I just wanna spoon-feed you a little bit, if that's okay. If not, I'll just leave you the applesauce I poured out too, to eat yourself." He explained.

This was an odd request, but I was up for trying it. Once again, I really did feel shy, especially with a pseudo-diaper on me. I'm glad he didn't bring up the garment yet. "You can do it..."

"Oh? What a good boy. I'll trust you with no bib for now." He chuckled, sitting next to me and facing toward me. He scooped up a bit with the spoon and held the applesauce spoon to my mouth. "Open up."

Hesitantly, I took the bite with a huge blush on my face. My face was practically boiling up, but I loved every minute of it.

"Good baby..." Dexter cooed, scooping up some more. "You must be very hungry."

I kept eating, and he'd occasionally make different noises as he brought the spoon to my mouth. Soon enough, it was all gone.

"Good job!" He smiled at me. "You can eat on your own now." Dex said, pointing to my plated food and a sippy cup of juice. "I'll be watching the news on TV. Meet me there." He got up and walked off.

"O-okay!" I said, a little softly. I turned to my food and started to eat. I felt really small, but in a good way. This was all coming to me so fast! It was an exciting experience for me. The food was good, and soon I was walking over to the couch with a slight rustle. I sat next to him, leaning on him a bit out of pure instinct.

Dex put an arm around me. "Okay, let's talk. About the whole pull-up ordeal. You get free access to the bathroom, just let me know when you have to go. I like knowing where you are." He explained. "If you decide to use the pull-up, I'll let you change yourself, but if you have two accidents in one day I'll only assume you'd like diapers on. Is that understood?"

It was a lot to take in. It seemed simple enough, I just had to tell Dex when I had to go. So, I nodded. "Okay."

"Sometimes I will periodically check you. Sorry if I prod too much, but I don't like when little ones lie. First accident I will offer diapers, but second and I will insist, unless you do not consent to that. This is all a sort of role-play. It's like potty training, but... reverse. Yeah, that sounds right." Dexter laughed.

Like... role-play. Okay, that sounds understandable enough. "Heh, guess so..."

Dex took out his phone. "And, this 'game' does have some rules that you need to follow. I wrote these down for you. Punishments will be small for now if you break them, but you should know by now that littles and ABs have rules from their caretakers." He handed me his phone. "Have a look."

Rules, right. I took a look, and the rules read as followed:

"1. Treat me with respect. Use good manners and don't talk back. Basically, no being bratty.

2\. You are too little to do a lot of things. Ask me for help whenever you can.

3\. No potty mouth. Do not cuss, especially at me.

4\. Follow my directions. I am trying to keep you safe.

5\. Tell me when you need to go potty or if you've had an accident.

6\. Do not tell lies. I can see through them pretty easily.

7\. If you're ever uncomfortable with something, please say so. I need consent from you for everything I do to you. You can snap your fingers if you want to stop or you feel uncomfortable.

8\. I am here for you for anything you need to talk about. I am open-minded and if you are going through something you need to let me know so I can support you.

9\. At the end of the day, I still love you, even if I call you a bad baby."

It was quite a read, but I understood it all. I handed him his phone. "Alright, got it."

"I'll only give you time-outs for now." He took his phone back and put it in his pocket. "With that out of the way, what does little Seth want to do today?"

That was a very good question. Sitting around and watching TV was getting a little boring. I sat there, pondering.

"Ah, I have an idea." Dexter exclaimed. "I'll be right back." He ran off upstairs. I could only wonder what he was doing up there, until he ran back with a small plastic bin and placed it on the floor. In the empty space in the living room, he lay down a fluffy blanket and took out the contents of the bin. It was a few different toys. A coloring book and crayons, blocks, some teethers, and matchbox cars. It was a small selection. But he also placed down Lizzy and my pacifier that I left upstairs.

"Tadaaa! A makeshift play area!" Dexter did jazz hands. Gosh, he looked really silly as he did that! I guess I had no choice but to indulge...

The coloring books caught my eye, so I quietly sat on the blanket and looked through the book. I wasn't sure if it would entertain me.

"Go ahead." Dex was now sitting on the couch, looking through his iPad. "I'm right here if you need me. Just updating my LinkedIn."

I slowly nodded, laying on my stomach and opening the crayon box. Mmm, fresh crayon smell. That was always the best smell for me. I opened to a page with some farm animals and began to color them in. I was skeptical, but the coloring was very relaxing. Soon I was also adding my own little doodles to the page, enjoying the creative activity. It occupied me for longer than I thought— almost a whole hour!

I almost forgot about my bladder, until I realized I had to pee...


	11. 'Accident'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's testing the waters with his new 'pants'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: pee stuff! you knew it was coming.

Immediately I stood up to walk to the bathroom. As I walked there, Dex clicked his tongue.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

I suddenly remembered I was supposed to tell him that I had to go. "Oh, yea... I am just going to the bathroom."

"Alrighty." Dexter stretched. "Remember to tell me next time."

"I will." I turned back around and went into the bathroom to do my business. I was happy to be able to still use the toilet, but also have the feel of a softer garment around my waist. It really put me in a childish mood. Once I was all done, I returned to my spot in the living room.

"What a big boy you are. Most of the other little ones I get are still in diapers." Dexter praised. "Can I see what you colored?" He then asked.

I tore out the page and handed it to him. "Um... here."

Dex immediately smiled as he looked at it. "Oh, how nice!" He chuckled. "I'll put this one on the fridge later." He set it aside. "Wanna watch some cartoons?" Dex then pat the area beside him on the sofa.

I nodded and sat right next to him. He put an arm around me which made me blush. Dex then turned on the TV and we watched some anime together. When he wasn't looking directly at me, I slid my pacifier back into my mouth as I watched the big screen. I was very relaxed, snuggled up against him. The TV-watching led us all the way up to lunch time, where I had a sandwich and cut up fruit perfectly portioned out on a plate. He was feeding me food that kids would eat, and I wasn't complaining! I grew up eating such things, so what's the harm done there?

As I was eating, Dex came behind me and pulled the back of my pants out from the waistband.

"H-hey!" I jerked, going red. I had no idea what he was doing.

"I was just checking you, Seth. Sorry if I scared you. Good news is that you're still dry!" He smiled at me a and rubbed my head. Well, of course I was dry! I looked at him with a bit of an annoyed expression over what he did so suddenly. Dex then looked to the hairpin on my head, and something seemed to click.

"...Starfish!" He exclaimed.

I tilted my head. "Yeah? What about it?"

"For your nickname, silly! You're my little starfish!" He then ruffled my hair.

I felt warm and my heart jumped a little. Oh, what a cute nickname! "I love it, Dexxy!" I let myself slip there with my pet names.

"Well, my little starfish has to finish eating now. Okay?"

"Mhm!" I nodded happily, finishing up my meal. It was a cute and happy moment for me— hearing him call me a silly little name was so heartwarming for some odd reason. Once I was done, Dex had to go make a call with his manager for some silly reason, leaving me alone for a bit.

I sat in the middle of the blanket he set out and hummed a slight. The whole checking thing made me think— should I try wetting them? Would it be okay? I felt like I needed to at least TRY, you know?

It was decided. Next time I needed to pee, I would use the pull-up. With that out of the way, I needed to occupy myself. Those toy blocks looked promising enough for me to fiddle with. I started to stack them, but it seems I have a bad sense only balance so they fell down easily. Why did I feel so sad each time it fell? It was like I was a child. Maybe I could have cried.

"Sorry about that, sweetie." Dexter walked back in. "Some dude quit so my hours might change or something." He shrugged. "They'll probably just hire someone new or make someone else change their hours."

"Oh... okay..." I mumbled.

He turned his attention to what I was doing. "Oh, blocks? You look like you need a little help. Let Dexxy show you." He trotted over and sat down with criss-crossed legs.

I watched as he put down the largest block.

"You need to place the biggest ones on the bottom, and the smallest ones need to be on top. The small pieces can't hold the big ones." He explained as he started stacking. "Like a little kid can't hold a big adult."

That made me giggle. "I guess you're right."

He handed me a block. "Here. You can try now." He let me stack a few. As I stacked, there it was again with needing to pee. Already?! I guess juice runs quick. I absentmindedly shifted my position, which was a dead giveaway for Dex.

He immediately raised a brow. "You okay, Seth?"

"Yeah..." I was terrible at lying.

"You look like you need to go potty. Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I..." I didn't know how to tell him I wanted to try the pull-up. "Well, um..."

He seemed to read my mind. Dex let out a sort of 'oooh' in realization. "It's okay. I understand." He then whispered, and then acted like we didn't just have the world's most awkward conversation.

I kept stacking blocks, slowing down. I was trying to just let go, but my bladder wouldn't budge. I mean, I haven't peed myself since I was 6! I even tried to strain myself. Nothing.

"Dex..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He reciprocated.

I gulped. "I can't."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to try..."

Dex sat up and sighed. "Let's watch some TV." He then winked. We were back to the TV, sitting on the couch. Except this time, he didn't place an arm around me and gave me space. He placed his attention on the screen and didn't look at me. Dex was giving me the chance to try with less shame involved.

It took a lot of straining and pressure on my gut, but I felt a small dribble. And then a small stream. I was... I was...!!!

My entire body froze as I did this. My seat felt really warm and the garment felt bulkier as I wet it. I felt so many mixed emotions as I slowed down and came to a stop. I felt a lot better. I gave myself a moment to just... feel it. I sat there. It was warm, not too uncomfortable. I closed my legs a little. It squished.

Now for the hard part. Telling Dexter. I slowly tapped his shoulder with a red face.

"D-dexxy?"

He finally turned to me and acted oblivious. "What is it, love?"

"I... um... I..." I was lost for words and barely made eye contact. "My um... I... well, you..." I felt myself tearing up. Why was I so emotional? Why did I feel so... upset...? I... had an accident. I did. I...

"I... had an accident..." I let myself shed a few tears, looking down as they fell to my lap.

"Oh..." Dex's brows lowered in sympathy. He then placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Seth. I'm very proud of you for telling me the truth." Dex smiled and opened his arms. "Come here, baby. It's okay to cry. Big boys can cry, too."

I leaned in and hugged him, allowing myself to let out a few sobs and sniffles. Crying was almost therapeutic, it helped me feel less embarrassed about the situation. I was safe in Dex's arms.

"Don't worry little starfish, you're still a very good boy." Dex comforted me. "Do you want to go change into a new pull-up?" He then asked.

"Y-yes please..." I pulled out of the hug, feeling a lot better and I was no longer crying.

"There's a new pair on my bed. Throw away the old one in the silver bin- that's the diaper pail." He instructed. "Let me know if you need help, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright." And walked to his room to change.

I no longer feel ashamed of what I did. I thought about it, and I concluded I didn't mind wetting myself at all, it would just take some getting used to. I would do it again. The sides of the garment could rip apart to it was easy to just take off and throw away. All I had to do was go into the bathroom to clean myself off and slip the new one on. I felt a lot better with a new change. The pull-ups don't hold all that much.

I walked back to the living room, feeling a bit accomplished. I have reached a new milestone, haven't I?


	12. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dexter's peaceful night-time is interrupted by a sudden illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOMIT WARNING!

I'd say the rest of the day was uneventful, up until after dinner I started to feel a little off. Like, I was tired already and felt a little light-headed. Maybe today was just full of overwhelming events for me, and I needed some rest. At about 7:30 PM I was already tuckered out. We were watching TV at the time. I turned over to Dex.

"Hey, Dex...? Is it alright if I go to bed now? I'm not feeling too great." I wasn't sure what he would do in response, but was curious to see what he'd say.

Dex frowned in response, looking a bit worried at me. "Everything alright? Was today too much for you, Starfish?" He cooed a bit with his words, feeling my forehead. "You don't feel hot or anything."

I sighed. "It may have just been a big change for me. I think it's best that I sleep it off. I get like this sometimes."

Dexter hummed. "Do you... want some milk before bed? Or—"

"I probably shouldn't incase something IS up..." I concluded.

"Well, Dexxy is still going to carry you to bed. I'd feel terrible if I didn't get to tuck you in." He stood himself up. "Come here, sweetie." Dex opened his long arms.

I hesitated for a moment, but then entered his warm embrace as he slowly lifted me up. It felt a bit odd at first, but soon I was comfortable in his arms. I'm fairly short compared to him, so he picked me up like no problem! "W-woah..." It was my first time being picked up while awake.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Dex carried me upstairs. His body was warm, and I stuck to him like a magnet. He was such a cozy guy in general. With a few thumps from Dex's feet up the stairs, we were finally on the second floor. Once in my room, he sat me on the bed. "You're still dry, right?" He asked, like it was no big deal.

"I mean, yeah?" It was an awkward question to answer.

"Silly me for asking, huh? You're a big boy, after all, aren't you?" Dex ruffled my hair. "Let me get you some pajamas. Top drawer, right? That's where I put mine."

"Yeah." I answered, fixing my now messed-up hair. Dex tossed a pair of red pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, which I caught. My stomach was starting to get a little cramped, but it felt like the same 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling people get, so I continued to pay no mind to it.

"Let me help you undress. Just put your arms up for me." Dex was getting a bit bold, at least in my opinion.

"U-um..." I bit my lip. "Okay..." I put my arms up.

Dex immediately pulled my shirt off, and slipped on the new one as fast as the old one came off. He clearly had some practice with changing other people's clothes. He started to shimmy off my pants, looking up at me to make sure it was okay. My cheeks were flushed from the gesture, but I slowly nodded to him silently. It was embarrassing, but he seemed to be completely used to it. It was like the pull-up wasn't even there, he just slipped the new pair of pants on my legs. Jeez, I didn't even see him get a pervy erection. He's CLEARLY changed people's clothes at least 100 times. "All done. Get cozy." Dex smiled, pulling back the blankets on my bed so I could crawl right in.

I followed suit, silently. I didn't feel like talking that much. Once I was in the blankets, Dex adjusted them so I was nice and snug. "Oh, and I brought your friend, of course." Dexter chuckled, handing me Lizzy, my plush lizard. I hugged it, and then looked back at Dexxy. He placed a pacifier in my mouth, which I accepted, finding it quite soothing. "...Alright, Sethy. Feel better, baby." He kissed me on the forehead. "Night night. Give me a holler if you need something." He stood back up, and turned off the lights except for the nightlight. He also kept the door open at a crack, probably so he could check up on me.

I was asleep for a good while, or at least that's what it felt like. In reality, I wanna say it was 3 hours. Within those three hours I don't remember much, maybe just a few random jumbled dreams here and there and a few little tosses.

At 10:45 PM, I shot awake in a cold sweat. I felt terrible. My stomach aggresively churned, and all I could hope for was the sweet release of death itself. Cold, sweaty, pale and achy is NOT a good combo. I felt nauseous. No, more than that. My head was spinning in circles. Uh oh. UH OH. I knew that feeling all too well— and I wasn't able to move. My stomach locked itself up, did a few cartwheels, and sealed my fate.

What goes in, must come OUT.

I coughed up a good portion of repulsive bile, making quite the horrific sounds while doing so. I managed to aim off of the bed, onto the (thankfully hardwood) floor. It sent Dex running, I could hear him run up the stairs. It sounded like a whole group of soldiers as he ran into the room. "SETH? Are you— oh jeez, your poor thing..." He stepped over the pool of vomit, immediately consoling me. "You okay? What's going on? Is there... more?"

I wasn't able to speak, or even breathe. I just sort of gurgled, holding my mouth shut. Dex bit his lip. "Okay, hold it... hold it..." he swooped me up into a football carry, running me to the bathroom and planting my face right over the toilet bowl. I yelped and hurled, my whole body tensing up and wringing out every last drop of liquid inside. It was painful, and it burned my throat. Dex rubbed my back until I was all finished. I huffed, finally able to breathe.

"Ah... ah..." I couldn't fully speak yet, only make indistinct sounds.

Dex paid no mind and took the job of wiping my mouth clean with a damp cloth. He clicked his tongue and frowned. "Oh, my poor baby..." he whispered, caressing my hot cheek. "Come here, Seth. It's okay. Even big boys need to cry sometimes... everyone does." He opened his arms.

With no other choice, I entered his arms and sobbed into his chest. I was in a lot of pain, was really tired, and still in a bit of a childish mindset. I mean, on my own I guess I cry a bit more than usual, but when I'm regressed? A total cryer.

"It's gonna be okay... Dexxy's here... he'll make you feel all better..." He slowly lifted me up. "I gotta clean up your room. You'll sleep in my bed tonight, too." In his bed?! How embarrassing! I covered my face with a whine as he walked back to my room, turning on the lights. "Sit over here." He sat me on the desk chair. "Let me clean up your floor before it dries up and gets nasty." He drags over the trashcan. "You know what to do if more boils up." Dex then left for a moment to grab cleaning supplies. When he came back, he gloved up and started cleaning up my mess. I felt terrible about it. I was probably being a burden.

However, there was another concern. I really, really had to pee. BADLY. And my whole body was still achy, sweaty, and frozen. My pull-up was still dry... and I had no other choice. I was practically bursting, so it wasn't as hard to 'go'. Plus, I was half-asleep. My cheeks flushed up, and I slowly let go.

At first, it felt good. Sweet relief. But then, as my conscious grew, I started to question the absorbency levels of the pull-up. But it was too late to stop— the flow kept going and going...

And my pants started to feel wet. And then that wetness dripped onto the floor. My eyes widened, and I was speechless. Just as Dexter had finished cleaning up the vomit, he looked over and saw I had made yet another mess. He gawked, and then frowned. "Oh..." Dex curled a lip in pity.

My entire face was beet red. I covered my face. "I-I'm... so... sorry..." I trembled, tearing up once again.

"No, no..." Dex walked over, giving me a hug despite my grossness. "It's okay, baby. You're sick. You can't help it... accidents happen." He fixed my hair, looking at me with a caring expression. He spoke in a soft, relaxing tone. "You look pale too... you might have a fever. I'll run you a nice bath, how does that sound?"

I started sobbing. There was no control. I just kept crying...

Like a baby.

"Oh, Seth, please don't cry..." Dexter lifted me up, slowly swaying back and forth. "Shhh... shhhhh...." He kept shushing me. He didn't care that my own pee would get on him. Right now, all that mattered was me. I felt so taken care of. Even if I was throwing up everywhere and pissing on myself, he wouldn't hesitate to give me a warm hug and tell me everything's okay.

...That's what I love about him.


	13. All Cleaned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter cleans Seth up and puts him in a new type of 'pants'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIAPERS ARE FINALLY HERE!

Dexter continued to sway me as he made his way to the bathroom in his bedroom. He closed the toilet lid and sat me there. "I need you to wait here for another second." He left the room. I sat there, wiping my eyes and trying to calm myself down. When he returned, he threw a couple things onto the bed (I wasn't sure what just yet) and walked back into the bathroom. "Seth. Look at me." He kneeled to my level.

"I need you to be a big boy for just a minute, okay?"

I looked at him, tears still rolling.

"You know I'm about to give you a bath, right? You know what that means...?" He stroked my cheek. "I need you to tell me it's okay if I undress you and see you naked. Is that okay with you?"

I blushed yet again. That hadn't slipped my mind, I was glad he told me. I knew this would come eventually between us, so I nodded. He's probably seen a couple dozen naked men in person. I was still damn embarrassed, but I felt like it would help us get closer in one way or another.

"Okay... just let me know if you're uncomfortable with anything I'm doing." Dex started taking off my shirt, folding it up and putting it aside. "Stand up." He instructed. Once I did, he slowly started taking off my pants, which were soaked with urine. He didn't really care, he just put those aside as well. Those would go directly into the wash, probably. Now for the worst part— he was gonna see me FULLY naked. The blue pull-up I wore was still dripping a little bit, and was ready to just slip off from the weight.

Dex started to run the bath, and then turned back to me. He gave me one more look to confirm this was happening, and when I nodded, he pulled the sides to tear them. I covered my face, my personal panhandle now in full display. He blushed a little as well, but quickly looked away and put the pull-up into the diaper pail, which was just outside of the bathroom. "I'll go throw your clothes into the wash. Just wait here while the tub fills up." Dexxy took my dirty clothes and left the room. I sat back down on the seat of the toilet, buck naked, teary-eyed and sweaty all over.

"Okay, I'm back." Dexter quickly walked back in. He gave my hair a ruffle and then poured some soap into the bath to give it some mild suds. He turned off the tap once the tub was full. "Sorry for the wait, darling. Let's get you nice and clean." He lifted me by the armpits and gently lowered me into the warm bath. It felt quite nice, actually. Even though I was embarrassed, I felt calm in a way I couldn't explain. Dex started getting my body wet with a washcloth, looking at me with a warm smile. "It's okay, baby. You'll feel much better once you're all clean." He hummed. "I'm gonna wash your hair too. I'll be gentle."

He poured water on my hair and massaged in some shampoo. It felt really nice, and he was super gentle with my hair. Dex made a good effort to make sure no soap got in my eyes. Once my whole body was lathered, he rinsed me off by gently pouring water on the soapy areas. I felt so much better already, just from being nice and clean. He was kind enough to put conditioner in my hair as well. Once he felt I was all clean, he pulled the stopper and took me out of the tub. I stood there, dripping wet until he wrapped me in a warm towel and a big dad hug. "There we go, all nice and clean...~" He cooed at me, giving my cheek a peck. "Now, Seth... I wanna talk about something real quick."

I gulped. "What is it...?"

"It's about... diapers."

I went red. I didn't say anything in response, but let him keep going.

"Now, this is entirely your decision, but... Dexxy thinks it's best that his little Seth wears diapers for now, while he's sicky. That way he doesn't have to get up for the potty, or have Dexxy carry him to the potty. Right?" He was using such childish language, but I was still in 'littlespace', so it was better that he worded it that way.

It was a big commitment to make. I... didn't know.

"You can stop wearing them whenever you want, okay? I'm not forcing them to use them."

I guess there's no harm in trying. "...Okay... I'll try them." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? I'm gonna be prodding around your privates a lot more now."

"I'm sure." I concluded.

"Good then. I already have the changing supplies ready on my bed. I also got you a new set of jammies to wear." Dexter held out his hand, which I took. He led me to his bed, where he promptly lifted me onto it so I was sitting on the side of the bed. After that, he rolled out a large changing mat. There was a menagerie of other supplies on the bed, including the diaper itself. It was plain white except for a blue design strip. Dexter pat the mat, signaling me to lay on it. I did as followed, and he peeled the towel off of me. I was naked again, and embarrassed about it as usual.

"I'll be super quick." He unfolded the diaper, and then used one hand to grab me by the ankles and lift up my legs. This was super embarrassing, but it had to be done to slide the diaper under me. He put my legs down after, grabbing the bottle of baby powder. "How do you feel right now?" Dex asked.

I sighed. "My head hurts really bad... and I'm already getting sweaty again..."

"Poor thing..." he cooed. "You must have a fever. I'll get a thermometer once you're dressed." He started puffing the powder around my crotch. It had a nice, cooling effect and scent. Rubbing it in was the most awkward. Luckily, I don't get erections too easily, but I did feel there was a little more blood than usual down there. Dex was gentle with me, and soon enough it was all over. The diaper felt soft under me, like a cushion. He then pulled up the front of the diaper, checking to make sure it would fit me properly. The only time he had to actually touch my penis was to make sure it pointed downwards.

My stomach was starting to get crampy again, and made some unsettling noises. I winced and whined a little.

"I know, I know." Dex rubbed my tummy. "Let me tape it up." He pulled up the first set of tapes, checking if they were secure. He then secured the top tapes. "How does it feel?"

I sat up. It felt really soft, actually. Cozy and crinkly... it was honestly pretty cute. "It's... nice..." I said shyly.

"Dawwh, you look adorable." Dex pinched my cheek. "Let's get your jammies on. Arms up, baby." He instructed. Once I did so, he slid a yellow shirt on me. It had a cat motif on the front of it. He also got the matching pants, a lighter yellow with white cats. Dexter slid them on my legs, and was able to get them over the bulky diaper. "There we go."

I looked at my outfit, and back at Dexter. My head was spinning again. "Rrgh... D-dexxy..." I felt dizzy.

"Uh-oh... everything okay?"

I hiccuped, and my stomach shrunk. "I... I... buuughh..." My head rang and fuzzed up, it felt like vertigo.

"Oh boy... I think someone's gonna throw up again..." Dexter lifted me up into another football carry, bolting to the bathroom with me in-arm.


	14. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth continues to be taken care of by Dex... or should we say... his 'Daddy'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the diapers are gonna be used, folks.

In no time at all, I was back to planting my face above the toilet to pray to the porcelain gods. I gagged a few times, until I finally coughed up more stomach slurry.

Dex wiped up my mouth and fixed my hair, reassuring me with warm coos and gentle touch. I was tearing up again, sniffling and shivering. The clock read 11:45 at this point. I was exhausted and achy all over. "Dexxxyyy..." My head was drawing blanks again, probably my fever spiking up again.

"Shhhh..." Dexter lifted me up, rubbing my back. "Shhh... It's alright, baby... it's gonna be okay, I promise..." He reassured me, bringing me back to his bed. He sat me down, tucked me in snugly, and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll get the thermometer and something to drink. Just stay here." Dex then left the room. I slid one hand under the blankets, just to feel the diaper I had around my waist.

It was soft to the touch, and very crinkly. It easily gave itself away— not a very good option if you want something discreet. I stopped exploring before Dexter returned.

"I dissolved some anti-acids into the water." He put a baby bottle of water on the nightstand. "Open your mouth for me."

I opened it, not sure what to expect.

He maneuvered a digital thermometer under my tongue and promptly closed my mouth with a gentle push. After a few seconds, it beeped, displaying a fever of 102*F. Yikes. He gritted his teeth. "You've got it bad, bud. I think it's an ear infection."

"Mrrghh..." I groaned, too tired to think.

"Here. Just drink a little water. This should hopefully slow down any throw-ups." He held the bottle over my mouth, waiting for me to latch on. Once I did, he let me hold the bottle as I slowly drank. "Good boy..." He said softly, stroking my hair. "I'm gonna clean up your room. Wouldn't wanna leave the puddle there." Dex stood straight, turning away.

"Just cry if you need me, okay?" He then left.

I kept drinking from the bottle silently. The water felt nice, it cooled down my body. I still felt sick, but it was mostly pain in the left side of my head. It probably was an ear infection, like Dexxy said.

At around midnight, he was back in my room, laying down next to me.

"Just try to close your eyes. I brought you Lizzy and your binkie." He caressed my hot cheek whilst I was sucking on a pacifier. "I'll change into my jammies. I'll cuddle you for as long as you'd like." Dexter sat up, and then slid off of his bed. Of course, I didn't watch him change, rather I made myself comfy under the blankets and looked at my plush toy. Small, beat-down, and very well-loved by yours truly.

Dex climbed into bed wearing just a white tank and sweatpants. He got under the blankets as well, snuggling up right next to me and embracing my cold yet sweaty body. "Mmm..." He let out a satisfied grunt. "You're the perfect size to fit in my arms..."

I allowed my body to relax as he held me tightly. It took a bit, but after counting how many times my pacifier bobbed back and forth in my mouth, my eyes grew fuzzy, and I fell asleep in Dexxy's warmest embrace. This was comfort. The last thing I heard was a faint "Good night, Starfish. Daddy loves you."

D-daddy? Daddy... dad...dy?

Daddy...

I love you too, Daddy.

I slept soundly, only briefly waking up once at around 4 AM to switch to laying on my other side.

At around 7 AM, I felt Dexter move out of bed. I promptly opened my eyes as well with a whine.

"Sorry baby... did I wake you up?" He whispered, hovering over me.

I looked over at him, my pacifier slipping out of my mouth. "Mrghhh..." It took me a minute to take everything in. Okay, I am sick, wearing a diaper, and slept with my boyfriend in his bed. "My headddd..." I whined. My left ear was KILLING me.

"If you aren't better by tomorrow I can take you to the doctor. I'll call work, I don't want you home alone. God knows how much you'll throw up if I left." He chuckled, taking out his cellphone and dialing in a number. Dexter looked out the big window in his room talking to his boss.

I really had to pee, too. Everyone has to in the morning. It was really hard to pee in front of him, even if he couldn't see. This was a diaper. It was a whole new thing for me. How would he react? Do I tell him I went? What do I even DO?!

"Mhm. Yeah, It's fine if I take the day off, right?"

I tried to relax my muscles, and not pay attention to my bladder. Instead, I focused on Dexter's phone call.

"He's REALLY sick, man. He threw up a bunch last night, and he's still pale as a ghost."

It was true. I was pure ivory.

"He just can't move around at all, the poor guy. I'll work overtime on my next shift, promise."

Jeez. He really cares about me..

Oh.

There it is.

Just some steady dribbles. I took a deep breath in and out, and then the floodgates fully opened. I won't lie, it felt really, really good to just let it all out without getting up. The diaper did a much better job of absorbing it all up, so I still felt pretty dry once I was done. Since Dexter was on the phone, he couldn't hear any faint hisses as well.

My seat was warm, a bit squishy, but still dry to my skin. I felt like I didn't even need to tell him. I just relaxed, closing my eyes once more.

"Okay, he'll let me take the day, since it's a weekday and the store ain't that busy anyway. I'll need to work extra hours the day after tomorrow though, so you have to make yourself dinner that night." Dexter informed, putting down the phone. "Oh, still sleepy I see..." He chuckled under his breath, sliding the pacifier back into my mouth and feeling my forehead. "Wheeew, you're still on fire. I'll get some medicine for that. Don't you fall asleep on me just yet!" He walked out.

I did my best to keep myself awake, until he got back. He came back with a bottle of water and a tiny cup of liquid medicine— blegh!

"Bottoms up, Seth. It's icky, but you'll feel so much better after." He held it out.

I turned my head away with a whine. "Nooo..." My pacifier slipped out of my mouth as well. "'Dun you just have a pill?"

"This is the best we got, bud. Sorry."

I sighed, plugging my nose. Down the hatch!

BLEGH! Gross! I almost threw up again. Luckily, Dexter shoved a bottle into my mouth directly after for me to chug down. Aaah, thats better. This is why I prefer pills over liquid medicine.

"What a good boy you are." Dexter kissed my forehead. "Try and get some more rest. Just holler or cry if you need me, yeah? Any sort of noise."

"M'kay... daddy- uh... I meant... Dexxy..." I caught myself there.

"Hm? Oh..." Dexter blushed. "Um... did you... hear me last night?" He seemed embarrassed.

"A lil' bit..." I yawned, the pain in my head settling down a little bit. The anti-acids might wear off soon, but this new medicine should last until the afternoon or later.

Dexted sighed, looking to the sighed. "S-sorry... i-it's just... I never really been an actual 'daddy' to someone. I had always longed to be called it, but I never really had my customers call me it... since it wasn't very genuine. I had them call me uncle Dexxy or just Dex. But with you... it's different..."

I shyly nodded. "Yeah..."

"...U-um... Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... um... call me Daddy sometimes? It just... made me feel warm when you said it. Like it was... genuine..." He was actually the stuttery one now!

"O-okay... Daddy..." I was blushing too, now.

He smiled with such eagerness in his face. He seemed overjoyed to hear it from my mouth, like he was going to melt. It was a little silly, even. So I did it again.

"Daaaaddy."

His face got more red, but his smile was wider. I could almost hear him squeal. It made me giggle at him.

"Thaaats enough, Seth..." Dex sighed awkwardly. "You need your rest, now. I'll check in later."

"M'kay..." I stretched, and got cozy in my spot again.

"Feel better, baby." Dexter walked out, leaving the door open at a crack.

It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep. I felt warm and cozy. The word 'Daddy' spun around in my head, making me feel so fuzzy and melt-y.

Daddy? Daddy! Daddy. Daaaaadayyyyyy? Daaaa... dyyy....


	15. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth experiences something he didn't know he was ready for-- and the smell isn't pleasant. Luckily, Dex is there to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I said the diapers were being used, i meant BOTH ways. P-U!

After another 2-3 hours of resting, I woke up once more because my head was starting to spin again. It wasn't too bad, but I was afraid if I moved it would send my stomach flying. But I really needed to get up soon, or— oh, wait, the diaper.

It still took me awhile to start going. I had to strain a little, forcing my floodgates open. But one I did? Haaah, so much better. I don't have to worry about anything... anymore...

Gaaah! What am I thinking?! It's still peeing yourself, technically! I was naturally embarrassed, hiding my face under the blanket even though no one was nearby. My diaper started to feel wet against me, and heavy. The warmth made it less bad, though.

But wait- there's more! (Please tell me you read that in a advertiser voice, even if it was in your head.)

My stomach rumbled. Well, shit. Literally. Well, I mean, going in my diaper WAS an option, but was I ready for that sort of thing? I felt like I needed to at least try, but... it was also a bit icky! What if it's bad? But what if it's good? My head was racing with thoughts.

My stomach was hurting real bad, too. I was overwhelmed. In a normal situation I'd take deep breaths, try to calm down and fix the problem by myself, but the word 'daddy' was in my head now. I was still little, mind you. You know where this was going.

Due to my overwhelming emotions, I started to tear up. And then start to cry.

"D-daaadddyyyy!" I yelped. Hey, it worked! I could hear him bolt upstairs immediately after I wailed for him.

"Oh, what's wrong baby?" Dexter immediately rubbed my shoulders and my hair to comfort me. "Does your head hurt? Do you need some more water?"

"My... tummy..." I sniffled, subconsciously sliding my thumb in my mouth.

"Oohh, baby..." He cooed sadly. "Do you think you're gonna throw up again?"

"Mm-nn..." I shook my head.

He hummed, sitting me up and rubbing my belly. Dexter lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Do you need to go potty?"

I shyly nodded.

"I'm guessing you need a poo, huh? If you want I can take off your diaper so you can go on your own... or just go in your diaper and I'll be happy to change you. I don't mind stinky diapers, I've dealt with plenty."

You see, that was the issue! I didn't know! "I... don't know what I wanna do, Dex..." I took my thumb out of my mouth.

"...I always say it's better to try to get it out of the way, but if you aren't ready, then no need to worry. There's always another chance." Dex gave his take on it.

"Mrgh... I just don't know if I CAN do it..." I whined a little.

"I'll stay and rub your tummy for as long as you'd like, or I could give you all the privacy you need." Dex smiled warmly. "Don't worry about me, though. I've been spit on, drooled on, peed on, thrown up on, pooped on, the whole list. That's life if you work with babies... or adult babies." He chuckled. "I'm practically immune to it."

"C-can... I be alone...? But like... have you near too?" I asked for what seemed to be the impossible.

"Sure!" Dex answered, surprisingly. "I'll be right behind the door. Just call for me or give the door a knock, and I'll come in." He stood himself up straight. "Just a hint— you might need to position yourself a certain way. It's honestly cute when littles try to hide it— but they're clearly in prime pooping position." He laughed at himself. "Sorry--sorry... I'll get out." He left, closing the door behind him.

So... now what?

Pushing alone wasn't gonna work. I tried a few sitting positions, but that wasn't good. Standing? Nope. Leaning against the bed was getting it SOMEWHERE, but it would take awhile. I wanted this to be over with.

As if God heard me, Dexter cracked the door open. "Try squatting, Seth." He then shut it.

Can we just pause and relish in the fact that my boyfriend is coaching me on how to shit myself? Mad props to him.

Anyways, I tried that. You see, I can actually do the 'asian' or 'slav' squat decently well, because I occasionally do yoga. I basically trained myself to be able to rest comfortably in that position to stretch my leg muscles more. It was SUPER embarrassing, squatting like a slav and letting out tiny grunts.

The back of my diaper tented. Almost... there...

There was a weird 'glorp' sound, and I felt the stick mass spread itself out in my diaper. Eugh... it felt so weird... it's probably something I could potentially get used to, but for now... not the best feeling. That's not to say I won't poop my diapers, I probably will, as it wasn't exactly terrible. It was just... really damn WEIRD. And not very comfy.

I get now why babies cry when they need a change.

I slowly stood myself up, the mess shifting around. It made me shudder, and I teared up once more. "D-daddy..." I whimpered and sniffled, not wanting to be in this diaper for another second. There was a bad smell wafting in the air, now.

"I'm coming in." Dex stated as he opened the door, and saw me standing there (well, still sorta leaning forward). "...Oh dear... someone did a little stinky..." He cooed, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Come here baby. It's okay."

My lip quivered, and I started to bawl. "Icky!!! Icky!!!" My childishness took over.

"Aww, it's icky? Daddy can fix it for you." He hoisted me up, rubbing my bottom VERY gently as to not move the mess around any more than it should. "Shhh... shhh..." he swayed back and forth, trying to calm me down. Managing to hold me with just one arm for a brief, he quickly rolled out the changing mat onto the bed and lay me on it. I felt the mess press against me more, which made me shudder more. "Sorry, sorry..." He clicked his tongue, slipping a pacifier into my mouth. "Hush now, little one... it'll be all better soon."

My cries were a bit muffled by the pacifier in my mouth.

Dex got to work quickly with the diaper, sliding down my pants and pushing up my shirt to get a good look. "Ah— and you're soaked too. Poor thing..." He immediately untaped my diaper, pulling several baby wipes from the supplies he left from last night. He lifted up my legs, and got to work cleaning every inch of my rump. The smell was terrible to me, but Dex was unphased. He kept wiping and wiping until it was shiny. He then skillfully balled up the diaper with the wipes inside, putting it in the pail. Dex went over with a wipe one more time before sliding a new diaper under me.

It felt so much better already, but of course, I was still making a fuss about it, whining and crying at every moment. A few puffs of baby powder and he was taping me up like a pro. "Hey, hey, look, all done.." he put his hands up. Even though I had on no pants, he lifted me up and began to sway again.

"Shhh... hey... it's all over." Dex whispered into my ear. "Daddy's here... see?"

I sniffled, trying to compose myself. It took a bit, but I was able to get my shit together.

"There we go..." He softly sighed. "Let's try and get you something to eat. That should help you feel a little better."

I nodded, and together we went downstairs to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's all I have today. I wrote most of this over quarantine and just activiated my Archive account today, so I just posted what i have so far. I'll try and keep updating this, let me know if you guys like where this is going, and feel free to share your ideas! ^^
> 
> Bunz out.


	16. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finds that he’s hungry for more than one thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual scene incoming! (Dry humping, non-penetrative)  
> Feel free to skip if you don’t like that stuff >.>

Dexter brought me to the kitchen and sat me atop the counter, giving my hot forehead a kiss for good measure. I stayed silent, still a bit overwhelmed about the whole diaper debacle. "I'll get you something mild to eat. It's around 11 AM, so I think banana could be considered a brunch meal." Dex looked over at me, as of to ensure that the meal sounded okay to me. I simply nodded in response, not feeling very chatty at the moment. I felt really weird and still fussy. I wanted more hugs...

Dexter starting prepping my little 'meal'. "You want your 'nanners sliced or mashed, bud?" He asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I just started at the floor and did a little suckle to the pacifier in my mouth. "Seeeethhhhyyyyy... daddy's talkin' to ya."

I snapped out of my trance, the pacifier slipping out of my mouth as I jerked. "Mweh?!"

Dexxy laughed at my reaction. "Ouh- someone dropped their binkie." He bent over and picked it up, washing it off with some water after. He then handed the dummy back to me, which I took and placed in my mouth. "Now, what does baby want? Sliced 'nanas or mashed?" He asked me again.

I just wanted Dex.

I extended out my arms with a sad little coo. He looked a bit confused, but then embraced me warmly. "I think baby just wants Daddy." He held me to his hip with one arm, and I clung to his torso like a koala does with its prized tree branch. "I've already sliced them, but I think you're too little. Let me mash this up for you. I need both arms, so hold on for dear life if you wanna stick to Dexxy." He let out a small chuckle. I climbed onto his back, freeing his hands and giving me a good view of what he was doing.

It was very simple. He just cut the banana slices into even tinier slices and mashed them with a fork. Boom, baby food that's also pretty good adult food. Mix banana mash with oatmeal— trust me on this one. It's so damn good.

He put it into a little bowl, but then opened the fridge. "I'm not giving you dairy milk. That'd be the stupidest mistake." Of course it would. "But I think you'll like oat milk. It's sweeter, but also healthy." He took out the carton, and then fetched a bottle from the cupboard. Just a fill to the bottle and a quick nuke in the microwave and it was prepared. We moved to the kitchen table, where he sat me on one of the chairs.

"No need to worry about feeding yourself right now." He came behind me, tying something around my neck. I was obviously confused at this. "Don't worry." He chuckled. "It's just a bib. Illness doesn't do well for hand-eye coordination... or should I say mouth-eye coordination..." Dex snickered to himself, but I wasn't exactly pleased at his poor excuses for jokes. Once the plain white bib was secure, he then sat right in front of me, holding the little bowl. "I'm gonna need to take this." He pulled the pacifier right out of my mouth, which I was't amused about. I was attached to that thing.

"Now, now... just a few bites. Aaaaah...~" He held a spoonful up to my mouth. I was a little hesitant... what if it didn't sit well in my stomach? I decides to go with it and take a bite.

Mmf. That's... actually pretty nice.

Dex gave me another with a big, encouraging smile. Of course, I took it.

Jeez, I am REALLY hungry. I didn't realize I was. More... more... I want more!!!

I eagerly waited for each bite, but he almost slowed down, as if to tease me. I'd whine at him, kicking my legs a little when he took suuuper long to scoop a bite. "Easy there, Starfish. I know you're hungry. I just don't wanna overwhelm your tummy.

"Mmmff... more... moreeeee..." I was acting like a spoiled toddler.

"If you weren't sick right now, you'd be getting a firm lecture from me." He winked. "You're in luck for now, but you better be a patient boy when you feel all better." He then gave in, giving me a big bite, which I took quite messily. What? It was really good! Cleanliness was not in my agenda. 

"What a silly boy you are. That must have helped, hmmm?" He cooed, wiping off my messy mouth.

I happily nodded— though I was still craving more. Luckily, the bottle had cooled down enough where it wouldn't burn me if I drank it. He untied the bib around my neck and scooped me up, grabbing the bottle on his way to the couch. Once there, Dex sat down on and held me in a cradling position, hovering the bottle over my mouth. "Slowly." He reminded.

Sorry Dex, but this baby's hungry! I greedily latched on, disobeying his word and suckling at the speed of sound. "Hey, hey, you're gonna choke...! If you go to fast, you'll swallow air and—"

I unhooked my mouth for one second to take a breather, and what I thought was a burp was actually me spitting some of the milk back up... right onto Dex's shirt.

"....Spit up..." He completed his sententence. "My goodness... what am I going to do with you...?"

Of course, I teared up. "I-I'm... sorry..."

"Nonono! Wait! Don't cry!" Dex tried to calm me down while also in a bit of shock. "Hey, hey... it's fine, you didn't know any better... it happens all the time. Just be slow, okay?"

I sniffled. "O-okay... I'm sorry, Dexxy..." I apologized again. Stop it, Seth! Your Canadian is showing!

"I've gotta change my shirt. But you're coming with me... I don't wanna take my eyes off of you anymore." He winked at me. I pouted at him in return. "Here. You can keep drinking, SLOWLY." Dex reminded me once more before picking me right back up. We headed upstairs, and he sat me at he side of his bed. "I'll be quick."

And then... he just took his shirt off.

I blushed, almost in awe. He wasn't super ripped or anything... just a bit toned. It was an attractive body type— not overbearing, but still strong. And.. I AM attracted to masculinity in general. 

I felt that familiar feeling of blood rushing... there. I figured, since my only current pants were a diaper, that they were thick enough to hide it... but... uhh..

The front was totally tented. I tried to cross my legs— but that honestly gave me away too. Dex looked over. "Hrm? What is it— ooh... OOOOH~" He did a sly giggle. "Aww, does baby like when daddy's shirtless?" Dexter cooed and teased. My face grew hot— and it wasn't my fever (which was low by now— yay medicine!)

"Rrrgh... D-dexxyyy..." I shuffled my legs. 

"Oh? Do you not want me to tease you?" He asked.

Gulp. 

I... liked it when he did that.

It...

It's got me harder. And Dex TOTALLY noticed.

"Ohohohoooo... pent up already, are you baby?~" he walked closer, caressing my cheek. "You okay with me doing this? Let me know if you wanna stop."

"Keep... teasing me..." I mumbled.

"Hmmm? What was that? What does baby want?" He got even closer to me. Dear god...

"...P-please... tease me...more..." I was trembling, my cheeks flushed in a deep shade of pink. 

Dexter did a deep chuckle, making me scoot further back onto the bed. He crawled on above me, his shadow almost looming over my whole body. "My my... you're being VERY naughty right now, little prince. Little babies like you shouldn't be getting stiffies, right...?" Nrrgh! Such childish language! God, this was...

So... good...

I was losing control of myself. I was now being guided by my hormones.

"Mmmmhh..." He did a satisfied little moan, grabbing my padded crotch. "Allow me to fix that for you..." I looked down at his pants— yup. He was hard too. And... o-oh... that... that looks... big...

He pressed his crotch over mine. Looks like we're about to have dry sex— and I was loving every minute of it. "All this over daddy wearing no shirt... you're a very, very horny baby..." He slowly moved his crotch back and forth over mine. I let out a little moan, breathing heavily and looking up at him. Sparks flew between our eyes, and he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips firmly locked, our tongues playing a steamy game of tag while we felt each other's cocks pulsate underneath all our garments. I moaned, though muffled by his mouth over mine. When he let go of my lips, he went faster on me, looking into my eyes.

"You like that, baby?"

I was barely able to speak. "Abwuh... huuaaah... yeauuh..." I managed to get pretty close to what I wanted to say, at least from my standpoint.

"Jeez, I haven't even gotten to fucking your brains out. You must be loving this so much, huh? You want daddy to do more...?~"

I gripped the sheets, gasping. "Moreee... mowere!! Moaree!!!" I was almost drooling as he sped up. There was a great ton of friction between our crotches now, and I was moaning up a storm. 

"O-oh god... those moans are wonderful... such beautiful sounds, Sethy..." Dexter was clearly enjoying this as much as I was, each noise from me encouraging him to go harder and faster. I was getting pretty close— wasn't sure about him. "Who am I, baby? Who am I?"

"Daddyyy!" I shrieked.

"Say it again. Say it again for me." He said firmly.

"Dadddy! DADDDYYY!" I was in pure bliss. 

"That's right. You... belong... to daddy..." He panted. 

A shiver went down my spine, and I thrusted a little as I orgasmed. I felt the sticky mess spurt all around the front of my diaper.

Dexter grunted as well, orgasming right into his pants. We were both panting, sweaty, looking into each other's eyes with burning passion. I technically just lost my virginity. "J-jesus fuck..." He laid down right next to me. "You're so good... you're so good..." he was clearly pleased with my noisy performance. I was still in a blissful trance, a bit of drool escaping my mouth as I inched closer to him for a cuddle. He embraced me warmly, kissing me on the cheek. 

"I love you so much, baby." He whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy..." I sighed... I felt so relaxed...

So... relaxed...

So...

FUCK.

I didn't even realize it, but I was pissing myself a little, right then and there. My blush got bigger, the front seat of my crotch getting more warm than it already was from all the friction. 

"Oh...?" Dexter perked. He then chuckled. "Uh ohhhh..." He cooed playfully. "Looks like someone needed to let go 2 things~" I whimpered, covering my face out of pure embarrassment. "I think we both need to change our pants now, hmmm?" 

Bwuuuhh... that change was gonna be SO embarrassing...

Oh, and the bottle? Poor thing was left on the ground during our whole... rendezvous. Luckily, after a VERY awkward diaper change (that I REALLY don't wanna get into, so TLDR— it's VERY hard to clean up cum), I was back in his arms, drinking the milk much slower.

But I think now that I wasn't hungry for food that day... rather... for Daddy.


	17. Sunday Morning Sleepies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth’s feeling much better, but he’s still a bit sleepy. Nothing a little breakfast can’t fix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome 100

Now, the rest of that day was mostly just cuddles and lovey-dovey endeavors. I had spiraled deep into littlespace, and our bond grew stronger. Not only from our... ahem... bedroom incident, but just from him taking care of me in general. I felt comfortable with him completely now, and I was thoroughly enjoying every minute of my ABDL adventure. Luckily, by bedtime, my fever finally broke. I still had some pain in my left ear, but other than that, I was fine. That meant I didn't have to go see a doctor or anything.

Plus, Dexter didn't have work tomorrow (he's off on Sundays, as well as Thursdays), so we could spend some more time together. I wasn't sure if I was gonna wake up tomorrow still feeling little, but I suspected I might, because I was very deep into it. Digging myself back out might be an issue later... but I wasn't too worried about that just yet. 

Since my bed was all clean, Dexter brought me back to my bed for bedtime. I... wasn't all too happy about it. I wanted to lay next to Dexxy again. He was warm and cuddly. If I rested my head in his chest, I could hear his soothing heartbeat. Nevertheless, he tucked me in, did our little 'night-nights', and I was all alone. My alarm clock read 9:00. Dex wouldn't be going to bed for awhile now... I had to at least TRY to sleep by myself. I hugged Lizzy to my chest, trying to get at least some form of cuddling in. I managed to drift off for awhile. It wasn't a deep sleep, rather I was just dozing. Finally, when the clock reached midnight, I heard Dexter shuffle into bed. Now's my chance!

I slipped out of my bed, still only wearing a pajama shirt and a diaper (Dex thought I was cuter that way— but I personally think the aesthetic of having it hidden makes it even more cute. Just sayin'). I slowly inched over his room, slowly opening his door. It let in a little bit of light, causing Dexter to open his eyes. "Mrrff...? Wha... b-baby? Is that you? What's the matter?" His voice was groggy.

Damn it! I got caught. I blushed, whining a little bit. "Can..." I exhaled "...Can I sleep with you again?" I then covered my face shyly. Dex let out a chuckle, patting the other side of the bed. I climbed up onto the bed and lay beside him. He gave a caring smile, making sure I was covered warmly in the blankets. 

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask..." Dex then pulled me to his chest with a deep, relaxed sigh. "I don't mind one bit, little one." His voice soothed me, and fell asleep instantly. He was like a giant heat pack, and I fit perfectly into his warm arms. 

It was a good night. Peaceful, quiet, warm. 

The next morning, I felt perfectly fine now, just a slight ache in my ear. It seemed that all I really needed was to give my body some time to battle the infection. As my eyes slowly opened, Dexter wasn't next to me anymore. Rather, I saw him folding laundry and putting it away. He perked as he saw me stretch. "Oh! There's my starfish." He trotted over, giving my hair a ruffle. "How ya feeling, Seth? All better today, I hope?" He then asked me with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah. I feel better today." I slowly sat up with a smile. 

"That's good! No more ickies for Seth!" Dexxy gave my cheek a firm squeeze. "You still feeling little?" He raised a brow, wanting to know.

I blushed, not really knowing how to respond to such a question. Although on one hand I wanted to go back to the original slow-burn process and forget about all the sick stuff... on the other hand I also felt like I just wanted to keep indulging in this state of infantile bliss. 

In my heart, I knew where I was meant to be. After my illness fiasco, I was quickly exposed to my wildest fantasies. Lots of hugs, coos, spoon-fed bananas, warm bottles of milk, hot baths, soft pajamas and diaper changes...

It all felt so right to me. 

Dexter sat up onto the bed beside me, tilting his head. "Whatcha thinkin' about, baby?" I snapped out of my trance, and looked at him with big, innocent eyes. He chuckled in response. "I think someone still wants to be SUPER little, hmmm?~" 

Rrgh... I hate saying this, but... god, I love it when he teases me like that. I shyly nodded and struggled to make eye contact.

"Aww... you're lucky I love ya." He ruffled my bedhead and gave me a firm kiss on the cheek. "I'll spoil you for as long as you'd like, pumpkin."

I reached over to hug him. I just felt right in his arms. I am quite the clingy little one, you see. I'm practically a permanent attachment to Dexter's body. He hugged me back, and then proceeded to scoop me up. I wasn't as phased with being lifted anymore.

Dex bounced me a little. "Here." He handed me my pacifier and Lizzy. Once I was suckling away at the dummy, he started walking me downstairs. "You're dry." He commented on the state of my diaper. "Do you need a pee, bud?" Well, can't dodge that question. EVERYONE has to in the morning. I let out a sort of whimper or squeak with an added blush. Dexxy chuckled in response to my reaction. "It's alright. Want Daddy to give you privacy?"

It was hard to answer. I wanted to stay with him, but I didn't want to face any embarrassment. But... maybe it wouldn't be so bad... right? Seeing as I was silent, Dexter just kept trotting into the kitchen and prepping my breakfast. He didn't have as much of a productive time while holding me with one arm, but he did get out the ingredients for some oatmeal. It felt like he was doing everything slowly, just to wait and see how long it'd be before I gave in. 

He didn't have to wait much longer for the flow to start. He could probably feel my seat warming up from the way he held me... it was embarrassing, but I was already feeling better after letting go. I saw Dexter smirk, but he said nothing. After a few seconds, I was done. It was oddly... satisfying. Warm, but not too wet against my skin like a pull-up feels. Still, it felt a bit heavy.

"You done there, pottypants? I need my hands free." Dex commented. I shyly nodded in response, resting my head on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll change you after brekkie. Get on my back." He instructed me. I crawled all over him like a kitten, before finding a position on his back where I could watch him make something to eat. He was making oatmeal.

"So, have I told you about that time at work when one of my co-workers..." Dex started talking about work, but I wasn't really following. I kept phasing in and out... I was tired, and too little to understand his big words.

"Oh, and then I said, 'YOU put them on the shelf.' Ugh he was the WORST. Oh, but then he totally..."

Mhmmm... yeahhh... I'm definitely listening...

Definitely...

Zzz...

Zzzzz...

"Seth? Seeeth... did someone fall asleeeep?~" I heard Dex giggle. I snapped awake. "Oh- there he is. Did I talk your ear off? Sorry about that, little one..." He peeled me off of his back and sat me on a chair. My wet diaper was getting a bit cold. 

I whined. "I still tireddddd..." 

"I knowwww..." He whined back at me, taking the pacifier out of my mouth. "But you need to eat, okay? That'll give you energy." Dex took a spoon and scooped up some of the oatmeal. "Aaaaaah~" He brought the spoon to my mouth. "Oooooopppppeeeeennnnn..."

No.

I don't want it if you're going to act like a doofus. Please don't make the-

"Nyoooom!"

He's making the plane sounds. Ugh, FINE. I took a bite. Shit, I was hungry. This isn't half bad! Hey, launch another! 

Dexter looked satisfied that he got me to eat. He kept feeding me for awhile, until the bowl was almost empty. "You feel more awake now, huh?"

"Mmmn!" I nodded eagerly. The food gave me energy, like he said. 

"Here. You can have some juice while we get your diaper changed." He handed me a baby bottle full of fruit juice, which I took greedily. "Don't drink too fast, now. We know what happened last time..." He smirked. It made me blush. Damnit, Dex! 

Dexter scooped me up as I drank from my bottle, bringing me to the bed to get a change.

Once I was laying in bed, Dexter started changing me, frequently looking up at me with a caring smile. I would blush in return, wondering why he did it. I felt the cold air rush against my crotch as he untaped the old diaper, which only amplified the feeling of the cold wipes. I winced, and Dexter said "Sorry..." softly. Once I felt the new diaper beneath me, I calmed down once more and finished my bottle.

"Oh, Seth." Dexter looked up at me as he taped up my diaper. "We need to run a few errands..."

I gulped. "Huh? C-can't I just stay home?" I was confused.

"Well, if you wanted to. I won't force you to be diapered in public or anything. I just think an outing would be nice." Dexter explained as he put the supplies away. "You're smart, though. You can come up with an outfit that'll hide your padding, If you wanna try being secretly little in public."

A... little outing? Hmm... this was tough. I didn't wanna grow up right now! I wanted to be little! And I didn't wanna be little alone... so... I had decided to go with him. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Good!" Dexter clapped his hands together with a warm smile. "I'm already ready, so I just need you to get an outfit for yourself."

"On it!" I leaped off the bed in only a t-shirt and diaper. Man... I must have looked like a total doof.


	18. Out in the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has his first little outing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> public diaper usage!

What hides a diaper?

That's a good question. Hrmmm... How do I do this...

AHA!

First, compression pants. This helps remove excess bulk from my padding. It's also nice and form fitting, so that's an added bonus. Second, jeans. I have a black pair of jeans. I don't know why, but jeans lessen the noticeability that I'm wearing a diaper in public. And finally, a long pastel hoodie, that mostly covered my butt. Booyah! Like there's no padding to be seen! Man, I'm smart.

"Lookin' good." Dexter was leaning on my doorway. 

"GYACK-" I turned around. "Y-you were watching me, Dexxy?!" My face went red.

"Duh. Your door was wide open. Smart outfit, though. No one will notice your secret babiness." Dexter giggled at me.

I shyly smiled back at him, grabbing my sneakers and putting them on my feet. Dexter stopped me. "Wait, let Daddy do it." He explained. I slowly nodded, and he put my shoes on my feet. He then tied my shoelaces. It made me remember how my mother used to do the same for me. Man, those were the days...

Ack! Getting caught up in my memories again. Once my shoes were on, Dexter let me go brush my teeth while he got his stuff ready. I was excited to go out— maybe it was like a date! A very casual date, though.

"You ready, pumpkin?" Dexter asked me as I walked downstairs.

"Yep!" I happily nodded, taking his hand as we went to the car. He even buckled my seatbelt for me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead before situating himself at his seat. 

He started driving. "So, we've got a few things we gotta do. First, I desperately need new shoes. I don't have any fancy pairs, and I'm gonna need them if I land an interview." He explained to me. "Secondly, we need groceries. I'll pay for it this time, but next time it's yours."

I pouted. "Awwf..."

"We're living together. We gotta split everything up evenly." Dexter shrugged. "Oh, and, there's one more thing, but it's a surprise." 

I gasped. "Oooooohhhh.... I wanna know! I wanna know!" I bounced in my seat.

"Be a good boy and you'll get to know." Dexter winked at me. I nodded intently. I can be a good boy for Daddy while we go out, easy-peasy lemon squeezy!

We pulled up at the shoe store. We then got out, feeling the somewhat warm air on our faces as we walked into the store together. A wave of shyness flew over me, so I just quietly followed him around with a tiny little blush. D-did people think we were dating? O-oh... but what if they notice I'm wearing a diaper?! I got a little worried, but Dex would periodically glance over at me with a reassuring smile. We finally reached the section he was looking for, which had fancy dress shoes.

"I have huge feet, soooo... look for anything that has a good size range." Dexter explained as we looked at the different display shoes and stacks of shoeboxes. This was overwhelming... I usually buy white shoes on sale and just paint them... but this was a whole new thing! I don't wear fancy stuff! Dexter whistled, shuffling through boxes. "Heh, these ones squeak when you rub them together." He giggled like a little kid, displaying the squeaky shoes. They loudly squeak, enough for a few people to notice. We both blushed, but then quietly giggled manically like the kids at the back of the classroom while a kid gets told off.

"You should get the squeaky ones." I joked. "That'll get you hired for sure."

"Maybe it would." He replied, putting the shoes back on the shelf. "Ooh, these are nice." Dex picked up another pair. They were shiny and black, much like the others, but they were very pointy-toed. "Whaddya think, Seth?"

"If you wanna look like an elf." I replied. SHOTS FIRED.

Dex sighed. "I'm not getting you your surprise if you keep roasting me like a rotisserie chicken." 

I pouted. "Sorry..."

Dex looked through a few more boxes until he found a good pair. "Hm. These are good, yeah?"

I slowly nodded. "Mhm! They look great!"

After he tried them on, he decided to buy them. The price totally stabbed his bank account in the torso, but those shoes would last him awhile considering their quality. I still think he should have gotten the squeaky ones. Then he could make songs with them for a cool party trick, but I digress.

Next was groceries. A trip everyone's gotta make once in their life, yeah? It was right near the show store, so the drive was quick. But... I started to notice something I didn't wanna notice.

I... kinda sorta had to pee.

Okay, now this is gonna be a huge gamble. How long can I hold it in for? Should I just let go? No, no, that's weird! Rrgh... I hate this. I hate it!!!!

We pulled up to our local Walmart. Yes, that store where you can find weird people. The people of Walmart, as they say. Whenever I'm sad I just look at pictures of them. 

Dex grabbed a cart, and told me what was on our list. I slowly nodded after each item, awkwardly following him as he moved along the aisles. 

"Hm. There aren't a lot of people here today. Weird." Dex commented.

"Oh... u-um... yeah..." I bit my lip. The pressure on my bladder was getting the best of me.

"...You okay, baby? Something the matter?" Dex stopped walking for a second.

Gah, I gotta get better at hiding it. Okay, time to do a little acting to hide this. "Oh, I'm fine.." I scratched the back of my neck, acting like I was just being shy.

"Alrighty. Well, next we need to get some more fruit... especially bananas. You seem to like those, huh?" Dex looked at me with a silly smile.

"Mhm!" I nodded happily, trying to ignore my aching bladder and focusing on just being a good little. "I like 'nanners."

"Then I'll get the biggest bunch they have, monkey." He chuckled at me and grabbed a big bunch of them. Mmm... banana. Solid S-Tier fruit in my books. We then continued down the aisle. You know, Dex was right, there were barely any people shopping today. Guess it's because it's a Sunday morning, everyone's at church right now or sleeping in. It gave me a little comfort, knowing there were less eyes on me. There was still a person here and there, of course. 

We reached the snacks aisle, and there was some candy. Candy? CANDY! My childish mindset took full control of me. I looked over at Seth with big puppy eyes, grabbing a bag of gummy worms.

"No." He stated flatly.

I felt hurt. Oof! "Wh-why not?" I frowned, almost actually sad about it.

"It's not good for you, and I don't want an ultra-hyper sugar-loaded Seth running around in my house." He smirked. 

I pouted, giving him the silent treatment and looking away.

"Seth... you're not being very good right now." Dex reminded softly.

I let out a tiny whine, putting the bag back. "Okay... I'm sorry..." I kept my frown, but I continued walking next to him. My bladder was getting worse, I was walking with my legs a little tighter than usual. Dex was definitely taking notice, but said nothing about it. At one of the freezers he was pondering over which shitty frozen pizza he should binge on later. This... this was my chance. It was just us here... right? Okay Seth, just close your eyes...

...

...

...

O-oh my god. I was actually doing it. I was wetting my diaper... in public! My face was entirely red, and I kept my eyes gently closed. My diaper felt warmer, a bit... squishier? Yeah, we'll go with that. It felt like a rush of blissful relief. Okay, yeah, diapers totally rock.

"...You done there pal?"

It was a rude awakening. I snapped out of my trance, just as the flow of my pee stopped. "A-a... bwuh... uh..." I was lost for words, embarrassed beyond comprehension. 

Dexter chuckled. "That was the cutest thing I've witnessed all day. I could TOTALLY tell." He leaned in a little bit.

"Dexxxx..." I pouted, feeling upset.

Dex frowned. "Oh... I'm sorry... this must be difficult. I don't want tears, hun. Just take a deep breath, alright? No one saw. You'll be okay. It's not too bad, right? It'll hold more, too. I don't need to change you right away."

I sighed. "Y-yeah... it... does feel nice, actually." I awkwardly chuckled.

"I'm sure it's nice to skip bathroom lines." Dex threw a box into the cart and kept on moving. "I'm really proud of you, actually. Not many people I've met can do this. Impressive, I'll give you that."

I smirked, walking next to him. "Just doin' what a baby's gotta do, Dex." 

"Damn right." Dexter fist-bumped me. Aw yeah. I felt like a total boss there. 

The rest of the grocery shopping was uneventful, but then, instead of going to checkout, he kept moving to the back. I was confused— what else could we need?

"Alright, pal. I don't have many toys for you, so... thought I'd let you pick something out." He stopped by the toy aisle.

My little self gasped. "Really, really? Was this your surprise the whole time?"

"Mhm." Dex nodded. "Be reasonable, now. Dexxy's bank account is already undergoing cardiac arrest."

I did a cute little giddy, happily strolling through the toy aisle like it was no one's business. Thanks to it being a lazy Sunday morning— there were no kids around. It was just little old me and these fun little trinkets for my inner kidlet. Soft plush toys, dolls, action figures, craft kits and RC cars... now this was a tough decision. Hrmmmm......

A plush horse stood out to me. You see, not only was it soft and cuddly, it had very long hair... I could braid it and style it for hours! It was like fate. I held it with a genuine smile on my face. Best of all— it was fairly cheap.

"You want the horsey, Seth?" Dexter asked.

"Yes please!" I held it out eagerly.

Dexter placed the toy into the cart, and together we went to the checkout area. The checkout was fairly quick because we were able to use the self check-out, and we were out the door.

As soon as I was in the car, I squealed and hugged my new horsey friend. Dexter chuckled at my adorable action. "Dawwh, you were such a good boy today, Seth. Whatcha gonna name the horsey?" He then asked me.

Hmm...

"...Pony!" I said, in all seriousness.

"But... it's a horse?" Dexter was confused.

"Exactly." I winked. "I live for such tomfoolery, Dexxy!"

"...Okay then." Dexter started the car, and we drove home.

Come on, it was a clever name. Right? RIGHT? ...please say yes.


	19. Healing Any Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter knows how to fix any type of pain, whether it’s a bumped knee, a bad dream, or... a stinky diaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another diaper messing scene, just in case u needed that warning LOL

When we got home, I was elated to have my new pony (that's secretly a horse) friend. "Dada! Dada! Pony pony pony!" I was bouncing off the walls, giggling and running around and rolling on the floor with no pants on, just a diaper. 

Dexter finished putting away the groceries soon enough, turning his attention back to me. "Yes, yes, that's a very nice toy you've got." He was already exhausted with me— perfect. I love annoying him!

"POOOONNNNNYYYYYY!" I had never felt such hyper happiness over one object in so long... it felt really nice. I jumped on the couch, flailing around like a maniac. "Daddy got me a poooony! Daddy got me a poooonnnnyyyyyy!~"

"Seth, baby, don't jump on the couch, you'll get yourself hurt..." Dex tried to calm my inner gremlin.

Too late. I slipped, fell, and bumped my knee against the floor decently hard enough to get a little scrape. Normally I'd just groan and dust it off... but since my mind was being controlled by a younger version of myself? I slowly started to cry. 

"Oh, dear..." Dexter picked me up. "...You poor thing, did you get an owwie?" He did a sad coo at me and sat me down on the sofa.

I sniffled, trying not to sob as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Owwie..."

"Awww..." Dexter frowned, caressing my cheek. "You can't jump on the couch, alright? You can get hurt."

I sniffled, nodding. "I-I sowwy..." I had a slight lisp to my words as I spoke. "I-it hurts, dada..." I instinctively put my thumb in my mouth, trying to calm myself down.

"Daddy can fix it. Stay right there, okay?" He got up, walking off for a moment, probably to get things for some special Daddy First Aid. I continued to sniffle and let out a few sobs, looking down at my knee. It was bleeding a little bit. That made my little self even more upset.

Dexter soon returned with a small little medkit, taking a good look at my knee. "My poor baby... let's get you all fixed up..." He took out some alcohol wipes. "This might sting, sweetie." He started cleaning the small wound.

I gritted my teeth and wailed, hugging the plush toy closely to my chest. "Owwwwh..."

"You're being such a brave boy..." Dexter smiled at me warmly, trying his best to calm me down. He grabbed a colorful bandage and stuck it onto my knee. "There we go, all gone!"

I still couldn't stop crying. "Daddy... it still hurts..." I sobbed, trying to stop myself from crying.

Dexter frowned at me. "Ah. I know what to do..." He then smiled one more, leaning in and kissing my knee. He... kissed it all better...

My mom used to do that.

Heh... it... made me feel so warm. Like someone truly cares about me.

"Better?" Dexter looked up at me.

I wiped my tears and gave him a genuine smile. "Y-yeah..." 

He sat down next to me and wrapped and arm around me. He let out a deep sigh, lay back, and turned on the TV. "How about we just watch a little TV and cuddle...?"

"...Okay, Dexxy." I snuggled up next to him, all warm and cozy. We watched TV for the rest of the hour, and had sandwiches for lunch in between. I had a PB&J with no crust, of course. Eventually, I fell asleep in Dex's arms while we were watching My Neighbor Totoro. 

My eyes opened. I was still in the living room, but it was quite dark... and cold. The wind whistled outside, and Dexter was no where to be found. "D-dexxy?" I called out, but there was no answer. Was... I alone? Did... did he leave me here? What's going on? Where's daddy? "Daddy, dadddyyy!" I called out desperately, but it echoed into silence. The house creaked and the wind quickened. I was all alone. Daddy left me here... he was gone. No... no... daddy! "DADDY! Come back! Don't leave meeeeeeee!"

"Seth! Wake up!" I heard.

"Baby, please, you're having a bad dream." I heard more.

Daddy...?

"...DADDY!" I shot awake, looking around frantically with tears in my eyes. "Daddy!!! Where are you?" I called out.

Dexter was holding me in his arms. "Seth, baby, I'm right here..." He said softly.

I looked over at him and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Dadddyyyy!!! Don't leave me again!!!!"

Dexter frowned, hugging me tightly. "Oh, baby... I never left. I never did. You had a bad dream..."

A... bad dream? Like... a nightmare? Oh... that's not good. "I was so scared... I was all alone..." I sniffled and trembled. "Daddy... please... n-never leave me... ever..."

He rubbed my back gently. "I will never leave my little starfish. Ever." Dexter kissed my forehead. "Daddy will always be here, whether your body or your mind is in pain. Whenever you've fallen and hurt yourself, whenever you're scared, whenever life seems to suck... I will always, ALWAYS be there for my baby. No matter what." He explained.

It warmed my heart to hear him say it. "Promise...?" I innocently held out my pinkie.

"Promise." We locked pinkies. Dex continued to calm me down for a few minutes. It was around 3 PM, now. While I was dreaming I also wet myself much like a child, so my diaper was getting pretty soggy. "...Seth? You need your diaper changed, sweetheart." Dexter said to me.

I... didn't wanna move from my position in his arms. Nuh-uh. No way. "...Nooo..." I quietly whimpered.

"Oh? What's wrong? Do you need to go more, maybe? Or do you suddenly like being in wet diapers?" Dexter tried to find a reason why.

I blushed, nuzzling my face into Dexter's chest. "Wanna keep cuddlin' dada." 

Dexter chuckled, petting my soft hair. "Awww... but baby can't stay in an icky diapee..."

"I's not dat baddd..." I admitted. A wet diaper was tolerable at least. A messy diaper, however? Unbearable for me.

"Hmmh, you must like diapers then, huh?~" Dexter teased.

It was hard to admit but... yeah. I did. I really liked them. A lot. "Mhm..." I shyly nodded with a blush. Wetting diapers was actually nice... and having them means less toilet breaks. Plus, Daddy's always there to change me when I need it.

"...Cute." Dexter commented. "Butttttttt we need to change that diaper butt sooner or later. I'll give you ten minutes, but that's it. So... if ya need to potty, go now." He warned.

I pouted. "M'kay..." And got comfy again in his arms. There was some other anime on that I could watch on the TV. Well, I mean... I haven't pooped today yet. Hmm...

Well shit. Yeah, I do kinda need to shit.

I groaned, not wanting to do it around Dex... but I didn't wanna move from my spot to hide and do it or use the toilet. Ugh, the tragedy! I whimpered, hiding my face. Of course, Dex took notice. "Hm? What's the matter?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to explain the issue. "I... gotta goooo..." I whined like a toddler.

"Hm? Then go, man. You just gotta pee, right?" Dexter raised a brow.

I slowly shook my head with a huge blush. "N-no... the... the other thing..." I mumbled.

He nodded in response. "Oooh... I see, I see. Do you wanna move somewhere else?"

"But... I wanna keep cuddling with you... I want daddy with me..." I whimpered, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

Dexter chuckled. "It's okay. I won't judge you for goin' potty, Seth. I'll even rub your tummy." He held me in a more cradling position, just so that he could comfortably lay a hand on my stomach. I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed about what I was gonna do. Sure, I have done this before, but... not like this. "Just relax, sweetheart. I won't even look." He reassured me.

"M'kay..." I mumbled, and took a big gulp. Okay, Seth, you can do this. Dex won't be mad... just... relax, like he said. But... it's hard to do this quietly. I was trying not to grunt or anything. 

"Seth, it's okay to be noisy. It's cute, hearing you go so helplessly. You know?" He winked at me and slowly rubbed my stomach.

"Rrgh... this is so embarrassing..." I whined, hiding my face once more.

"Awww... it's okay..." Dexter cooed. "Just let it out, okay? Better out than in, kiddo."

I took a deep breath, and slightly strained myself. I let out tiny little muffled grunts, and Dexter just rubbed my stomach while watching TV. It was like he didn't even care— he's clearly done this more than once with other people. It was a struggle, but the back of my diaper tented, and moments later I felt the messy mass finally release itself into the read of my padding. Ugh. This is disgusting. I trembled, tearing up from the feeling. Still, I don't hate it, because Dexter always changes me right after. That makes me feel taken care of.

"Oh, goodness... poor thing, did you go stinky, hun?" Dexter stood up, holding me close and rubbing my back. I only let out a sob in response. "Aww, baby..." Dexter cooed sadly and started walking me upstairs to his bed. "It's okay, it's okay... just let Daddy fix it. Okay?" He eased, laying me down on the bed with the changing supplies already prepared. I winced and my nose wrinkled— it smelled terrible, and felt grosser. 

He wasted no time getting that diaper off of me. I didn't have any pants on, so that also shaved off precious milliseconds. He grabbed my legs by the ankle and lifted them, so he could clean me off better. It was impressive, honestly. He was an expert with these changes. Dex cleaned my ass off to a shine and disposed of the old one. Finally... I've never been more relieved. He grabbed another diaper and unfolded it. Dexter then shook it up a few times to fluff it up (and everyone else SHOULD be fluffing their diapers as well. Total game changer). Soon enough he was wrapping my crotch in soft, pillowy comfort with the scent of baby powder. During this whole situation, I was sniffling and trying not to sob, but a few escaped from my mouth. 

When the change was done, he held me close in his arms and swayed back and forth. "Shh, it's all over now. No more stinky... it's all clean now..." He grabbed a pacifier from his pocket and slid it into my mouth. I instinctively suckled on it, calming down instantly from it being in my mouth. "There we go..." Dexter smiled at me warmly. "Come on, little starfish. You wanna play with daddy?"

I eagerly nodded. Dexter was the best— he helped me ease any kind of pain. Physical pain, mental pain, or... 'I shit myself' pain.


	20. Playful Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dexter enjoy their playtime together. Cuteness and silliness ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my fav chapters :’D so cute aaa!!!!

Dexter carried me downstairs and sat me down on the carpet where the toys were. He sat down next to me. "Hmmm... what does baby wanna do?"

I hummed... you know, I wasn't sure. I just looked at Daddy and tried to figure something out. Hmm.. Daddy... he does have long hair, it's always in a bun. Hmmmm... THAT'S IT!

"Stay dewe!" I said with a lisp from the pacifier, and ran as fast as my padded butt could to my room. There, I grabbed a small bag/clutch that held some of my hair supplies— combs and all of my hairpins, bows, and hair-ties. As a decora fashionista, the more hair pins, the better! I rushed back downstairs and held out the bag. "I gonna do your hair!" I exclaimed.

"Oooh, I see! Very clever of you, Seth." Dexter smiled. "Here. I'll take my hair down." He took out his hair elastic, revealing his hair was around shoulder-length. "Is this good?"

"Mhm!" I nodded eagerly and took out a small comb, gently combing through his hair. Daddy's hair is soft, and it smells nice. I never really got to touch it until now... it was fun! "I'mma make it super cute, like how I do mine!"

He chuckled. "Oh? Yeah, I found your Instagram. Your fashion pictures are adorable, and you're actually quite good at makeup." He commented.

I blushed, flattered. "Really...? Thank yoo!" I did a little giddy, clipping a portion of his hair to the side. "I'mma put clips in my hair too, then. We 'kn take a selfie!" I clapped my hands together. I was already getting into babytalk.

"Ooh, I see... that will be fun!" Dexter smiled. We were quiet for a bit after that, as I slowly began to delicately add different hair clips, barrettes, pins and charms. He looked adorable with all of the pins in his hair! I also added some to mine while adding to his. You can't just randomly place them— it's important the color and the theme is balanced evenly. There's a lot more to decora than what meets the eye!

"Dada, dada, hold stillll! I need 'ta put on your makeup..." 

"Isn't this a bit much, baby?" Dexter awkwardly chuckled.

"Nuh-uh... daddy needs to look super pretty." I confirmed. I started adding blush to his cheeks with a makeup brush.

Dexter was trying not to laugh. "S-seth... please, it tickles..."

I giggled in response. "I's all done, now. See, look how pretty!!" I handed him a small handheld mirror. "Seeeeeee?"

His eyes widened. It wasn't a style he had ever seen himself in before. Dex smiled, checking himself out for a moment. "You know... I do feel quite adorable right now." He chuckled. "What a wonderful job you did, baby!" He turned back to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

I took out my pacifier and grabbed my phone. "Selfieeee!" I held it out for the both of us, and we leaned in for the photo. 

I posted it on my phone, captioning it "Gave my new roomie @ Dexter_J a little decora treatment! ^_^ he said the makeup brush tickled LOLZ!!!!"

Dexter sighed. "Oookay, can daddy take these off, now?"

"No noooo!" I whined. "But you look pretty..."

"You look way prettier, though." He pinched my cheek. "Face it— you're the cutie here." Dex smirked.

I pouted, crossing my arms. "Fine... but Daddy gets to be handsome, then."

"Sure, then we're even."

I helped him get all of the clips and make-up off afterwards. The selfie got a crap ton of likes, and my followers seemed to really enjoy it. Some of them even commented 'I ship it!', which made me warm inside. Once we were all cleaned up, we were back onto the couch and watching TV together. It was PreCure/Glitter Force stuff. Dexter was on his phone for most of it, but I don't blame him— it's not a show for him. Girly stuff, glittery super powers... those were up MY alley!

Dexter put his phone down and pulled the back of my diaper's waistband to give it a check. I squeaked and blushed. "Sorry baby, just checking my little one." He chuckled, giving me a kiss.

"It's embarrassinggggg..." I whined with a pout.

"Dawwh, no need." Dexter nuzzled me. "You're just a baby after all~" He cooed.

"Nuuuhhhhh...~" I cooed back and giggled.

"Mmmmm, but you are a baby... and you know who REALLY likes babies?" 

"Who? Who?" I asked eagerly.

"The... TICKLE MONSTER!" Dexxy playfully growled and started tickling me.

I screamed and laughed, flailing as he pinned me down with his tickly fingers. "Nooo!!!! STAWWWPPP!" I hollered and squealed.

"OMNOMNOMNOM!" He nuzzled my tummy and blew a raspberry on it. I was almost crying with laughter at this point! "Mmm, you're so tastyyy!" Dexter said in a deep voice.

"Nonono! 'Dun eat meeee! I'm yuckyyy!" I kicked my legs. "I taste like broccoliiiiii!"

He laughed, letting me go so I could run. I took that opportunity, finding a quick hiding spot. I hid behind a chair, trying not to giggle as Dexter pretended to look for me. "Hmmm... where did baby go?" He smelled the air. "Hmm... I smell a baby over... HERE!" He playfully pounced at me.

I screamed once more, running away. Not for long though, and he scooped me up with a big hug and showered me in lots of kisses. "Mwa mwa MWAH! I gotcha!!!"

I squirmed. "Nooo! You'll never take me aliiiiiiveee!"

He growled, blowing a raspberry on my cheek. I was laughing so hard, my stomach was hurting now! We both plopped on the couch, catching our breaths. 

I... didn't even notice that I was starting to wet myself, right then and there. I guess I was laughing so much I just... forgot about my bladder. I was quite embarrassed at this and hid my face with my hands. Sure, it was warm and soft, but it WAS still pee.

"Oh...?" Dexter looked at me, and noticed the growing wet spot on the front of my diaper. "Uh oh~" He chuckled, petting my hair. I whimpered in response, uncovering my blushing face and looking up at Daddy. "Dawwh, it's okay baby... just let it all out." He kissed my forehead.

I did so, continuing to give him an innocent look. I was looking right at him as I pissed myself. My past self could NEVER. 

"All done?" He tilted his head.

I shyly nodded, actually enjoying the feeling of a somewhat wet diaper. They could definitely hold multiple wetting, which was nice. Beforehand I would want a change right away, but now that I think about it, there's been several times now where I've gone three times and denied any changes. I'd say that's character growth, I guess. 

"Okay. Good boy." He praised me (for some reason) and slid my pacifier back into my mouth. "You want changies?"

I shook my head, also shyly.

"Okay baby. We can wait." Dex said softly. "You startin' to get hungry for dindins?"

"Mhm..." I was getting pretty hungry.

"Okay, let's go see what we can have." He carried me over to the kitchen. I had let out all my excess energy when we played, so I was being more calm and shy. Dexter opened the fridge to see what we had in there, as well as the cabinets. "Ooh... you want some 'sketty?" He took a box of spaghetti noodles.

"Sketty!!" I giggled.

"Ookay, climb on my back. You can watch Daddy cook." He giggled back at me. Once I was on his back, he started a pot of boiling water. While we waited for it to boil, he started singing sea shanties, dancing around like a doofus. 

"Ooooh what will we do with a drunken sailor, what will we do with a drunken sailor~"

I started singing as well. "What will we do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning!"

"WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES, WAY HAY AND UP SHE RISES....!" Our silly cacophony echoed around the house as we playfully sang like no one was watching.

You may not agree with me, but I think this is the best definition of true love. We can be silly all we want and act like kids with no judgement from either of us. I felt free, like a bird let out of its cage.


	21. Bad Moment, Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets a little bratty at dinner, but is a good boy by bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seth being bad? On god?  
> (He does get ONE swat to the ass, but idk if thats like tag-worthy but uhhh ill just warn it here ig-)

Soon enough, Dexter was cooking up some spaghetti. I watched from upon his back, the pacifier in my mouth bobbing back and forth. 

He put up a mock Italian accent. "You see-a, we are cooking it-a al dente!"

I playfully rolled my eyes at his horrible impression. "You silly." I commented. 

"I know." Dexter smirked, draining the pasta and adding sauce. "You better be a good boy and not make a mess with your 'sketty, okay?" He requested of me. Well... it was spaghetti, so... I make no promises, Dex. No promises. He dished out two portions: a small one for me, and a HUGE plate for him. How does he-? What...? This hurt my little brain too much, so I paid it no mind.

After he sat me down, I tried to grab at my food. "Ah-ah..." He firmly stopped me. He then took out a bib and tied it around my neck. It was funny— it said 'i fucking spill everything'. "Okay, go ahead. Please, use the-"

I dug in with my hands.

"...Fork..." He sighed. "Oh, Seth..."

I looked up with my cheeks full of pasta. "Mrf?"

"...Nevermind..." He chuckled, digging in to his own food. It was crazy how much he ate so quickly— and even more crazy how he managed to keep his face generally clean compared to mine. Mmf, no time for being clean! This baby wants his 'sketty! "Is it good, baby?" He leaned in with a goofy smile.

"Mm! Nummy!" I nodded, sucking the sauce off my fingers and playfully swinging my legs. 

Dexter only chuckled in response and kept eating. He asked me a few questions about my day and such. In all honesty, today was one of the best days of my life. I have never felt more taken care of and free in my whole life. I eventually finished my pasta, proclaiming "All gone!" With a happy smile.

Dexter did a little gasp. "What a big boy~" He cooed, standing up and grabbing a napkin. "C'mere, you messy little thing..." He started wiping my face and my hands. I pouted at first, not really liking it, but I let him do it. It was for the best, anyway. He then peered at the clock on the wall, and back at me. "Hmmm... I think it's time our baby takes a bath and gets ready for night-nights, hmm?"

I whined. I didn't wanna bath! I didn't wanna go to bed yet! I... wanted to keep playing! What... what was this feeling of defiance? My baby self was taking full control, I couldn't stop myself from getting fussy! "Noooo... I don't wanna bathhhhh..."

Dexter sighed. "Baby... it's getting late and you're gonna get stinky if I don't give you a bath." He lectured calmly.

I can't believe I was doing this... but my adult mind was locked up. I had the logic of a toddler.

"...No!" I exclaimed.

"Baby..." Dexter put a hand on his hip. "Do you remember the rules I showed you the other day? You shouldn't be talking back to me like this..." He frowned in disappointment. 

"No! No bath!" I pouted, turning my head. "I 'dun wanna go to bed... no..." I sugar coated.

He started tapping his foot. He was losing his patience with me. "That's enough, Seth."

...I wanted to test that patience. Plus... I've never gotten a punishment before. It would be nice to know what it is like...

"Nuh-uh! NO BATH!" I got up and stomped.

"Seth... if you keep being a bad boy, daddy's giving you a time-out..." He reminded.

"I DON'T CARE!" Woah, calm down little-me... maybe we're taking this a bit too far...? 

Dexter firmly grabbed my wrist. "Cut that attitude right now, young man." His voice got firm. "You're being VERY naughty."

I actually felt a little intimidated, but... I was also having a little fun being a total brat. "NO! I DON'T WANNAAA!" I squirmed, trying to loosen his grip on me.

"That's it. Let's go." He started dragging me out of the kitchen. "I've had enough of your bad attitude, Seth."

I kept trying to get away. "NO! NO! NOOO!"

"...Seth, you're getting into spank-worthy territory." Dexter reminded. "...If big-Seth doesn't wanna consent to that, then straighten up and take the time-out."

Sp-spanking? Gosh that's... that's uh... okay, well... that doesn't sound too bad? I gave him a sorta... so-so look. Like I kinda wanted it, but didn't at the same time. He got the message pretty clearly, considering what he did next.

Dexter firmly swatted at my padded ass once, just so I could see how it felt. I yelped... it kinda hurt, man! Yeouch! "YEOWW!" I howled. 

"Now put your nose to the corner." He pointed to the corner of the living room. My whole body was still tensed up from the firm swat, so I inched over to the corner and tried to take in what had happened.

Okay, the spanking wasn't TOO bad, but these punishments aren't something I'd wanna endure EVERY single day. I think that it's fun to be bratty, but only sometimes. At least I know now... I'll have to be a good boy most of the time from now on.

He stood at the other side of the room, watching me for those few minutes that felt like hours. My little self started to feel... really bad...

I-I'm... sorry... please... don't be mad daddy, I-.... I didn't mean it...

I teared up... and softly cried. My tears fell to the floor, just before my feet.

Seeing as I had softened up, Dexter walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "...Baby... it's okay. Come here." He opened up his arms.

I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorryyyy! I didn't mean to!!!!" I wailed.

Dexter held me close and rubbed my back. "Aww... baby... it's alright... Daddy still loves you..."

I sniffled. "B-but... I was a bad boy..." My lip quivered. 

"I know baby, I know. But you said sorry, right? That means you're a good baby again." He explained. "Daddy would never stop loving his baby, even if he was the baddest boy." 

I nodded. "I sowwy... can... I get a bath now, please?" I asked softly.

"Of course. Come on, sweetheart." Dexter picked me up gently, and together we went into the master bathroom.

It was much like that midnight when I was sick. I was sat buck naked on the toilet seat while Dex filled the tub up with warm water. This time, however, he added bubbled into the water, making the bath look much more inviting and entertaining. 

"Okay, in we go!" He lowered me into the bath. "Aaand touchdown!" He giggled once I was in the tub. "You like the bubbles?" 

I held some of the suds in my hands, and then I clapped. The bubbled flew everywhere, and I started to laugh.

"S-seth! Stop that!" Dexter laughed as well. "You're gonna cover this place in bubbles!" He was quickly regretting his actions.

"Bubbleeesssss!" I played around with the suds happily. 

"Okay bubbly boy, lemme wash your hair..." Dexter started getting my hair wet, and massaging in some shampoo. While he was at it, he played with my hair and styled it into a mohawk. "Heh. Seth, look!" He pointed to mirror. It sent me into a giggle fit. I looked so silly! Daddy's so funny...

He rinsed off my hair, and added some conditioner for good measure. I'm grateful for him doing that for me— he actually knows how to take care of hair! 

"Dada! Look! I have a beard!" I made myself a beard with the bubbles.

"Oh, you look like Santa." Dexter chuckled. "You're so silly..." He booped my nose. 

Once I was all clean, he let me play with the bubbles a little bit more before pulling the stopper. "Awwh..." I pouted when I saw that bath time was over. "Bye bye bubbles..." I curled my lip.

"And hello fluffy towel!" Dexter opened his arms with a fluffy, warm towel ready. I immediately rammed myself into his arms, and he wrapped me up like a burrito. "Ah, yes, the Supreme Seth Burrito, only at Taco Bell." He hoisted me up. I giggled, enjoying being a towel burrito. 

"Imma burriiiiiito!!" I cooed.

Dexter pinched my cheek. "But my little burrito needs to get a diaper on, or he's gonna make a mess~"

I blushed, hiding my face with the towel. "Nuh..." 

He did a happy little coo at me and lay me down on the changing mat that was already folded out on the bed. Dexter unwrapped my towel tortilla and slid a newly unfolded diaper under my rear. "Gotta add seasoning..." he commented while puffing on baby powder. I giggled at this, feeling a lot more relaxed when the diaper was securely fastened around my waist. "Now we just need the tortilla..." He held up a onesie. "I saw this in your closet." It was a pink kitty kigurumi. "This okay?"

"Mhm!" I had my fingers in my mouth, which Dexter pulled out.

"Get your icky fingers outta there." He replaced them with a pacifier, which he always seemed to have on hand. It was like magic. Anyways, he helped me dress into the onesie and made sure it fit correctly. "Now you're a... PURRito!" He made a terrible pun. I playfully rolled my eyes. "Now, now... it's almost time for bed, little one."

"Awh..." I frowned. 

"Don't worry, sweetie. Let me get your baba, okay?" Dexter quickly left the room.

Bottle time is always my favorite part of our bedtime routine. We cuddle together, and I get to have a nice warm drink that puts me to sleep when I need it. Sometimes he even gently hums a lullaby as I drink away all the milk... it's always such a peaceful time.

Dexter soon returned with a bottle of warm milk. He pat his lap, and I sat on it. He held me in a cradling position and put the bottle to my mouth. I latched on, and slowly drank away at the milk. I let out a deep sigh, as I felt very comfortable.

"There we go... that's a good baby.." He gently whispered into my ear. His heartbeat soothed me as the warm milk entered my system and made my eyes quite cloudy. "Such a sleepy boy..." He commented as I closed my eyes. I stopped drinking, dozing off. Seeing as I was falling asleep, Dexter put the bottle aside and tucked me into the blankets so I was wrapped in the most comfort possible. He slid a pacifier into my mouth, which I instinctively took.

"...Goodnight, my sweetest little Seth. Daddy really enjoyed this weekend... I love you."

...I love you too, Daddy. 

Goodnight, Daddy. And... thank you. Thank you so much for doing this.

I love you.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of their little times...
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter aaaaaa D:

I was so upset when the weekend was over. It was back to being an adult and waiting around at home... wasn't it? 

That morning, I woke up right out of littlespace and grumpy. I was annoyed. Why did it have to stop? Taking that diaper off felt less like freedom and more like a burden.

At breakfast, I looked over at Dex. 

"...Hey, Dex?"

He perked. "Yeah? What's up?

I blushed. "...Thank you. For everything."

Dexter's expression softened, and he gave me a caring look. "Seth... it was no trouble at all. I wouldn't mind spending my whole life doing it."

I smiled at him warmly. "Um... and... um..." I gulped.

"Hm?"

"...When... you get home... can I be little again?" I asked shyly.

Dexter chuckled. "Seth. You can be little whenever the heck you want, even when I'm not around. Whenever you need to unwind... all your little things will be there waiting for you. But you better behave while I'm gone, you little rugrat." He ruffled my hair, which made me laugh.

"Alright..." I stopped laughing, calming down. " ...Then... um..." I looked up at Dexter innocently.

"Hav'a good day at workies, Dada." I said softly.

Dexter smiled at me, and give me a kiss on the cheek. "Just make sure baby gets HIS work done, too, okay?"

"Mhm!" I nodded. "I'mma be a big boy 'an do LOTSA sewing!"

"And are you gonna use the big boy potty for daddy?" He asked.

"Mhm! Mhm! I'm the biggest boy!" I said confidently.

"Okay big boy, daddy's off to work. Love you, starfish!" He started walking out.

"Bye Dexxy! See you soooooon!" I waved.

When the door closed, I softly smiled, walking into my studio to get started on my work...

Not without my binkie in-mouth and Lizzy and Pony nearby, of course. I guess I was wearing...

A different kind of fashion.

Fin ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading this, I never thought my self indulgent fic would get this much attention! :0 Im so happy!
> 
> This isn’t the end of Seth and Dex! I am working on a one-shot based, third-person series! 
> 
> Bunz out. Love you all! ❤️


End file.
